The Things I Do For You
by Enigma.Reborn
Summary: Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.
1. Chapter 1

**The Things I Do For You**

Hello everyone! So this is my first fanfic I've done, and I'm a little nervous about it, but I hope you all like it. As far as the story goes, it starts right during Season 1 Episode 13, when Damon has dinner at Elena's. The summary is a bit general because I have an idea of where I want the story to go, but as all writers know, sometimes the characters can take you in a different direction, so we'll see. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter One**

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? He's missing family night, which I'm enjoying _immensely,_" he said, inflicting the tone of sarcasm he had skilfully mastered over the years. A charming smile passed over his lips, but didn't last long. It was replaced by an intense look of concern. "Is it real?"

She turned back to set the table, needing to hide her face for what was coming next. "Is what real?" She played ignorant to what it was Damon was asking her. She needed the extra second or two to prepare herself for the lie she'd have to sell – something she wasn't good at.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood. Can I trust him?"

Her preparation time helped in no way. "Yes, you can trust him." She knew it came out less than sincere, and he was quick to pick up on it.

She turned around and there he was, in all of his dark, seductive glory, merely inches from her face. Elena already knew the super-speed the vampires had, but it always surprised her nevertheless. Her breath caught in her throat, causing her mouth to hang slightly open. His ice-blue eyes bore into hers.

"Can I trust him." He repeated more as a statement than a question.

"I'm wearing vervain, Damon. It's not gonna work." She replied casually, trying to shrug off the intensity he was emanating.

"I'm not compelling you. I just want you to answer me. Honestly." The look on his face created a pang in her chest. This was it. She was sure this would be one of the few times she'd ever see Damon Salvatore, the big bad murderous vampire, showing a sign of insecurity. To her surprise, she didn't enjoy it. Not one bit.

A pause of silence passed. This wasn't a look she was used to seeing on Damon, and to her surprise, she was hesitant to lie. If she went through with it, he would eventually find out and she would pay a price, whether that price was losing what little trust she had of his, or an un-timely death. There was also the chance that Katherine wouldn't be the only one who would escape the tomb, and countless deaths would fall upon Mystic Falls. She tossed the options back and forth, and what should have been an easy decision wasn't; she decided not to answer either way. "I won't be put in the middle like this. I won't be put in the middle of you two," she replied with conviction. "He's your brother, sort it out with him."

"You just answered my question," he replied, his voice flat. His eyes never left hers, and he remained disturbingly still.

"I'm not saying you can't trust him, Damon, and I'm not saying you can. I'm just saying I don't want to be involved in this anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with Katherine. I may look like her, but as both you and Stefan have said, that's as far as our similarities go, and it's going to stay that way."

Luckily for Elena, Jeremy stepped into the kitchen with precise timing. Damon turned on his heel.

" Uh," Elena gave her head a tiny shake as if brushing off the tension that filled the kitchen, "hey Jer."

Jeremy gave a slight nod in reply and gave Damon, who had sauntered back over to the stove, the onceover. "Hey man."

Damon kept his eyes on the bubbling sauce. "Why hello there Elena's little brother."

"It's Jeremy."

"I'm bad with names," he replied in the indifferent tone that was typical Damon.

Elena continued setting the table, praying that the evening would go by smoothly. Jenna, Jeremy, Elena, and Damon sat down at the table, waiting for Stefan to arrive. A half an hour had passed since he was supposed to show up, and Elena was more concerned than she was angry. Here her family sat, waiting for her boyfriend to show up, while his brother who seemingly had less attachment to any of them, sat here with them and waited. She wasn't sure where Stefan was, which resulted in her checking her phone every couple of minutes.

"I guess we should just start. The foods already getting cold," Elena said, staring down at her hands clasped on her lap.

"Something important must have come up. Maybe he was doing a little work on that project. You know, that one I'm helping you and Stefan with? You know the one Elena."

Elena shot him a glare across that table that could burn. He smirked then began to roll spaghetti onto his fork. It was weird seeing him eat human food. "I'm starting to get worried. Maybe something happened to him." All the worst possible scenarios she could muster passed through her head, and were thankfully interrupted by the sound of her cell phone.

"It's Stefan." She breathed a sigh of relief. She ran to the porch with her phone in hand. She hoped Damon wouldn't be able to hear, you know, that vampire hearing and all, but at this particular moment, she didn't really care. "Stefan?"

"Elena. I'm so sorry I'm late."

"I'm just so glad to hear your voice. Are you ok?" She released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. "You had me worried. Stefan, where are you? Is something wrong?" Panic crept into her voice.

"No, I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I stopped by the school and talked with Alaric. He did have the journal but someone must have taken it from him. He doesn't have it anymore. We need to get it, and soon. The sooner we can find it, the sooner we can be Damon-free and this whole mess will be over with."

"Listen, Stefan, I don't think I can have anything to do with this anymore. I think you're right, it's just not safe," she lied. What was she going to say? 'Oh I feel bad for your murderous brother and I don't want to hurt his feelings?' She continued, "I'll do what I can as far as the journal is concerned, but after that, I just don't think I should keep on with this."

A huge sigh of relief escaped him. "I hope you don't expect me to be opposed to that, Elena. This will all be over soon, I promise."

"So why do I get the feeling it won't, that things are just going to get worse?"

"It will all work out, Elena. I'll take care of it."

"I hope you're right," she paused. "Will you be coming for dinner?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make it. I have to look into a few things."

"Ok, well, be safe Stefan. I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that she hung up. She walked back into the house to find everyone just where they were before she left.

"So where's my baby brother?" Damon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's just working on that project. You know the one Damon." A sarcastic smile spread across her face in unison with the chuckle that left his lips.

"So what's this project you two are talking about," asked Jenna.

Damon was about to speak and was quickly interrupted by Elena. "It's nothing Aunt Jenna. Just something for school that Damon's helping us with. A history project."

"History going back over a hundred years," replied Damon. It was clear he was enjoying seeing Elena squirm.

They finished up their meals in silence. Jeremy grabbed everyone's plates and took them to the sink.

"That was delicious Damon, thank you." Jenna raised her glass of red wine to her lips and took a sip in gratitude.

"You are very welcome Jenna." His eyes rested on Elena hoping to get praise out of her as well, but she wasn't going to give the cocky Salvatore brother the satisfaction.

Damon and Jeremy went on to play video games while Jenna and Elena continued to tidy the kitchen.

"He is ridiculously hot," Jenna said with enthusiasm, careful not to let him hear her. But of course, those vampire senses of his would assure that he did.

"He's an ass." She could almost see Damon rolling his eyes and it brought a big smile to her face.

The evening began to wind down. Damon grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Why thank you for the lovely evening Elena Gilbert. I can't wait to be invited to more family events. You know, picnics in the park, bowling nights, ice ska—" He was cut off mid sentence.

"Quit it Damon. You invited yourself. It wasn't exactly a welcomed visit."

"I don't know, Jenna seemed to enjoy my company," he smiled that irritating cocky smile of his.

"Get over yourself."

"Oooh someone's a little testy."

"Goodbye Damon." Her hand was placed on her hip as she contemplated just going through with the lie about their sincerity in helping him. He was making her regret her decision.

He blew her a kiss and winked at her, causing Elena to roll her eyes. She pushed him out the door, rather, he allowed her to. She wished she could have the strength they had, it'd prove useful in taking care of problems. Problems like Damon for example.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Friday had finally come around and Elena was elated. She was lacking in the sleep department with all of this craziness going on, and she had plans on making up for it.

She got out of the shower and walked into her room, wrapped in a towel, with water from her hair dripping down her back. She stood in front of the mirror for a minute, wondering what it was Stefan could possibly see in her. In Elena's mind, she was ordinary. But I guess when you look like your boyfriends ex-girlfriend -- scratch that -- when you look like your boyfriends ex-girlfriend who he revolved his entire world around, and literally died for, your considered beautiful beyond comprehension.

Elena dried herself off and got changed. She wore low-rise, boot-cut jeans in a dark wash, threw on a grey tank-top with a dark purple one overtop, and a black leather jacket to complete the look. She gave herself a once over and was satisfied. She looked at the clock and panicked – she was running late. She slapped on some foundation, added a bit of mascara, some chapstick, and she was off. Grabbing her side bag, she headed downstairs.

"Elena you better grab something to eat before you go." Jenna was running around the kitchen, seems she was running behind as well.

"No time Aunt Jenna. I'll just grab an apple."

"You know, we really ought to get up a little earlier – maybe actually have breakfast together one time."

"I don't think that's in the cards for us," she replied with a giggle.

"Ya, you're probably right on that one."

"Ok I'm off! I'll see you after school," she yelled over her shoulder while trying to get on her shoes.

"Have a good day Elena! Oh, and say hi to Stefan for me!"

"Will do. Bye!"

Fridays always seem to drag on forever. It's the one day that seems to go out of its way to torture you. It passes ridiculously slowly and you just find yourself counting down the hours. She hadn't seen Stefan today, and that didn't help things. He made Friday's bearable.

The sound of the final bell was a welcoming noise. Elena was officially in weekend mode. She made her way to her locker to drop off her history books, while trying to dial Stefan's number. She rounded a hallway corner and ran right into what felt like a brick wall. Her books went flying and she was about to hit the ground when a big hand pressed on her back, faster than humanly possible, and was quick to hold her up. She chocked back a gasp.

"Damon! Oh my God what are you doing here!?" She was still inches from the floor. His face showed no signs of strain in keeping her at such an awkward angle. Elena's eyes were wide and eager with curiosity and shock, still trying to catch up to speed on what just transpired.

"Saving you apparently." He pulled her back up to her feet.

Elena flattened her hair back out with her hands and adjusted her jacket. Damon was quick to pick up her books. She doesn't think she'll ever get used to the vampire-speed thing.

"I can take those." Elena held her hands out, putting her weight on her right foot, causing her hip to jet out.

"Oh shucks Elena. You mean you don't want me to carry your books to your locker, holding your hand along the way, and give you a sweet little peck on the cheek?" His sarcasm irritated her beyond belief.

"Do you have to be such a jerk Damon?" She grabbed the books from his arm, knocking his shoulder with hers as she strode off toward her locker. Elena was pretty sure it hurt her a lot more than it hurt him.

With little effort he caught up to her. He really ought to be more careful hiding his abilities, but he just didn't seem to care all that much.

"So have you heard anything on the journal? We're running out of time." He leaned shockingly close to her face, stopping her in her tracks, "tick tock." His cool breath brushed her cheeks and sent a shiver down her spine. She hoped he didn't notice, but with his 'special abilities', there's no doubt that he did.

"No I haven't. Stefan didn't show up to school today. You know just as much as I do Damon."

"You know there is a time crunch on this. We aren't the only ones looking for the tomb you know."

"I know. I'll get it ok, let me just see what Stefan knows and we'll go from there."

He moved his entire body just inches from hers and below his breath whispered, "Good. Because Elena, if you and Stefan have some little plan to screw this whole thing up, you'll be the one to pay the price." The venom in his voice was terrifying. He pushed his hand off the locker and walked away leaving a visibly shaken Elena standing alone.

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Things I Do For You**

Thank you so much for adding my story to your alert subscriptions. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I figured that I should update the second chapter quickly to have some more story background for you to read. The third chapter will probably be updated on Thursday or Friday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Two**

Elena sat on the window seat in her bedroom, her diary open in her lap, staring off into the night sky. She sat there wondering where to start writing. She could start from the beginning of the day - dragging herself out of her bed, getting ready for school, and the gossip-dish she got from Caroline about Matt and hers relationship, but she just kept thinking about Damon. No, not in _that_ way. She had only talked with him for a few minutes, but those few minutes left a mark on her. She was scared. Damon loved Katherine, there was no doubt about it. He would do anything and everything to have her back, including offing Stefan and me for that matter. Damon would go to the end of the earth for this woman, and Elena couldn't help but wonder what was so great about this woman that could make the cold-hearted Damon so passionate.

In the midst of her daily reflection, her bedroom door was thrown open.

"Why hello there, Elena."

"Damon! Have you ever heard of knocking?!" Elena quickly shut her diary and held it against her chest, crossing her arms over the book that held her every thought. She stood up, her back pressed against the wall.

"Were you busy? Did I interrupt Elena's _alone _time?" He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"You're so perverted, disgusting, revol-"

"Charming, sexy, irresistible," he stood perfectly still, staring down at her.

She shifted awkwardly, "I'm pretty sure you're the only one that thinks so."

"Oh I beg to differ," he walked over and fell onto her bed, putting his hands under his head, crossing his ankles, one over the other. Elena knew Damon was good looking; she'd be lying to say otherwise, but the way his body was spread out, his shirt raised slightly to reveal the mouth-watering V of his hips, and the trail of dark hair that travelled from his belly button to... well, you know, made him look like a God. It's a good thing vampires can't read minds, or Damon's already inflated ego would grow to an impossible size. "You don't realize how lucky you are Elena; women have dreams about me being in their bedroom, lying on their bed."

"Oh get over yourself. If you just came over here to remind yourself how," she quoted, "'charming, sexy, and irresistible' you are, I think you've accomplished your goal. Now head towards the rectangle with the knob."

"Oooh well aren't we a little snarky this evening."

"I guess you just bring that out in me Damon." Elena was still gripping her diary for dear life.

"You know, If I wanted that," he pointed to her diary, "I could have it in my hands before you realized I had even moved. Relax Elena. I didn't come here to steal your little diary. Though it would be interesting to read all the nasty little things you write about me," he winked, and pulled down his shirt to cover the exposed skin.

To her surprise, Elena was disappointed, a reaction Damon didn't miss.

"If you want, I could just take it all off."

"Get out." Elena moved to put her diary in her desk drawer, but was stopped by Damon's sudden appearance.

"Is that what you really want?" He gripped her wrist and roughly pulled her body to his. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Let go of me," her voice was barely audible.

"Ugh fine," his intensity shifted to one of indifference. "Though I'm sure you would love to have my undivided attention, I came here for a different reason."

"Finally you get around to it."

"Where's the journal?"

"Damon I told you earlier, I don't have it."

"You see, I have this feeling you're holding out on me, and I don't have time to deal with your little games."

"What games? I really don't have it, check my room, check everywhere."

"How about a strip search?" He caught her off guard.

"Damon!"

He stopped her before she could continue. "This is what's going to happen. I'm going to be there, all the time. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll be there."

"And how exactly is following me around going to help you?"

"Call me distrustful, but I have this little inkling of a feeling that Saint Elena isn't going to exactly hand over the one thing I need to open the tomb."

"And why do you think that?"

"For whatever reason you have some sort of attachment to this little town of yours and I'm thinking the possibility of a bunch of reckless vamps running around making a mess wouldn't please you."

"We're only letting Katherine out. And Damon, we had a deal. I just want this to all be over with."

"Well if you have nothing to hide, you should have no problem with this little, arrangement."

"And how exactly do you think Stefan is going to feel about you following me around?"

"Well to be frank, I really could care less. My brother's feelings have never really been a concern of mine, which I'm sure you're aware of."

"He's not just going to up and agree to this you know"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

[the next morning]

"What?!"

"I think it's a good idea."

"Stefan how is this possibly a good idea?"

"He can protect you while I'm not around; make sure nothing happens to you. This will give me time to find the book and burn it, without him paying attention to me."

"He's not going to protect me Stefan. All he wants is the book."

"He thinks you have the journal, or at least that you know where it can be found. He can't let anything happen to you, because if something does, he won't know where to get it. To him Elena, you're the key to getting Katherine back."

"Stefan I just don't think this is a good idea. Really, no good can come from this."

"It will be ok Elena, I promise. If ever you need me, you know I'm just a call away."

And with that she hung up. Elena put on her housecoat and made her way downstairs. She had every intention of enjoying her Saturday off and lounging around while Jenna and Jeremy were out, but Damon made sure that wouldn't happen.

"Well, well, well. Home alone are you, Elena?"

She jumped in surprise, "Not anymore." She grabbed a much-needed cup of coffee and made her way over to the couch, turning on the TV.

Damon stood facing the television. "Really? You watch this garbage? Why don't you just watch me? I'm _much_ more entertaining." Damon held open his leather jacket, showing Elena the form fitting shirt that clung to his God-like abs.

"Ok, if you're going to be following me around all the time, just stop talking to me. You don't have to talk, to follow."

"But I enjoy watching you squirm too much to stop." Damon sat right next to Elena on the couch, who then slid as far away from him as she could. She cursed the couch for being so damn small.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"Of course not," Damon grabbed her under her knees and pulled her legs up onto the couch, turning her towards him with his inhuman speed. He dragged her down towards him leaving her lying in front of him on her back. Settling himself between her legs, Damon leaned over her, his lips almost touching hers.

"Unless you want it to be."

Elena unconsciously bit down on her lip. A single drop of blood settled on the puncture. Her breathing sped up, the rise and fall of her chest increasing, as she watched as his eyes focus on her bottom lip. Elena's attention didn't stay their long. She felt a hardness pressing against her center. Involuntarily she brought her right leg up to hitch around his back, pushing him against her. Damon dragged his tongue across her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. A moan escaped from her lips, and reality set in. Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Damon get off me!" She pushed against his chest but he didn't move. "Damon I mean it! Now!"

He jumped up and put his back to the clsoest wall. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him, away from _all_ of him. She swallowed hard. Damon knew she was staring at his length through his jeans, but could care less.

In an attempt to recover from the situation, he coyly replied, "Well that answers _that _question." His trademark smirk came back to his face.

"You're such an ass." She got up and made her way to the stairs. Damon was quick to follow her. "I'm just going to shower; you don't need to follow me there too."

"What if I want to?"

"Just stop it!"

He chuckled and watched her as she ran up the stairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After Elena got herself ready for the day, she stormed downstairs looking for Damon.

"Damon! Damon where are you?"

No response. She made her way into the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. There he was, cooking up a storm. A flashback of the last time he was cooking in her kitchen, and a familiar feeling of guilt clouded her mind.

"What are you doing?"

He turned away from the counter where he had been slicing tomatoes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"It looks like you're making lunch, though I'm not sure why seeing as how you don't tend to eat human food."

"Let's just say I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart."

"What heart? I'm pretty sure nothings been beating in there," she pointed towards his chest, "for quite some time."

He rolled his eyes, "_Anyways_ I figured the nicer I am to you, the faster I'll get my journal."

"You mean _my_ journal."

"Right, whatever. Point is, I don't want to follow you around and more than you want me to."

"It didn't really seem like that half an hour ago."

"Do you really want to go there?"

That shut her up. "Just stop what you're doing. We're going to get this over with. Now."

"So what's the plan Miss Gilbert?" Damon walked over to the breakfast bar she was sitting at.

"We are going to find that book today. I don't care how long it takes, or what we have to do to find it. But the sooner you stop following me around, the happier I'll be."

"You just keep telling yourself that sweetheart. So where do we start?"

"The attic. All of the old Gilbert photos and antiques are stored up there."

"And you didn't think to do this before?"

"Just.. let's go get this over with."

Damon stopped what he was doing, ran his hands under water, and followed her upstairs.

Sunshine poured through the windows of the attic. Dust clouded the air, and an old musky smell filled the cramped room. The ceiling was shaped into a triangle-like point and as a result, both Elena and Damon found themselves bending over to avoid the low-rise angles of the ceiling.

Damon was first to speak. "Well, let's get started."

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Things I Do For You**

Hello again! First off I'd like to apologize for not having this up Thursday/Friday like I said I would. I was just wrapping up the chapter when my computer crashed, and clearly I wasn't being the smartest person, because I never saved it. So after writing all of it, I lost it all. I tried to re-write the general idea, but I'm not nearly as happy with this chapter as I was with the one I lost earlier. Bare with me, and hopefully the next chapter will be much better. Again, thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Three**

Box after box they searched through, and still had not found the journal, which of course they wouldn't – it was last in Alaric's hands; it wouldn't be in the attic. It was now going into the evening and the sun was beginning to fall. Exhausted, Elena sat down on the floor, resting on her arms behind her to hold herself up.

"We're not going to find it if you just sit around."

"I'm tired. I just need a break."

"I thought you wanted to be rid of me. You know, the sooner the better sort of thing."

"Oh trust me, I want nothing more. But I figure, what's another 10 minutes of your dirty, snarky comments."

"Oh Ms. Gilbert, you haven't seen snarky, and definitely not dirty - yet."

"Well if that isn't motivation, I don't know what is." Elena pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialled.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your arch nemesis," Elena replied.

Quicker than she could've thought possible her phone was out of her hands and breaking into pieces as it hit the ground. Her head snapped up to Damon's and she felt a heat rise within her.

"I've had it Damon!" Elena turned around in hopes of finding something she could use to threaten him with – a sharp pointy stake would do wonders, but having one around would mean she was living in a dream world. Granted, she was in an attic with a vampire... This all seemed like a fantasy she'd been living, through what could only be a dream.

"Don't waste your effort." He shrugged off his jacket and through it in the corner. "Fast reflexes, remember?"

Elena brought her forearm across her forehead, wiping the sheen layer of sweat that began to travel down her face. It had been a long day. How hard can it be to find a stupid journal? Well, hard. Especially when it wasn't actually there or anywhere near her for that matter. Stefan was still off looking for it somewhere – where though, she wasn't too sure. It had been a little while since she last talked to Stefan and gotten an update.

Sounding defeated Elena said, "You owe me a phone."

"You owe me a journal."

"I don't owe you shit."

"Ooh swearing. That's not very lady-like of you."

All she did was stare at him. Whenever he acted like this, she couldn't help question why it is she decided not to lie to him. She should have just told Damon he could trust Stefan and leave it at that. Let the chips fall where they may as they say. How she saw any redeemable qualities in Damon, she was unsure. Part of her though, thought he might change. It seems she was wrong. It had only been about two days since Damon started following her around, but it felt like a lifetime. He was rude, self centered, and intent on irritating her, which as much as she tried not to show it, he was successful at. Just then, Caroline walked in.

"Elena," she looked around to see a smirking Damon sitting in the corner of the attic. Her face quickly shifted to one of annoyance, "Jenna let me in. Had I known you had... company, I would have - Actually no, you have to be alive to be considered company."

"That isn't any way to talk to your lover, is it Caroline?" Damon casually walked towards her.

"_Former_ lover. And don't remind me. The very thought of it makes me sick," she spat out, venom laced her voice.

"You loved it, every _climax_ of it, might I add." Damon's smirk touched his eyes.

Before Caroline could reply, Elena piped in, "Can we not talk about this?"

"Jealous are you?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Do you not recall I have a boyfriend? You know, your brother? Stefan?"

"You can't turn jealousy off and on when you choose to Elena. Well, unless you're me, then you can."

"Did you need something Caroline?

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to go to the mall – find something for the dance."

"Dance?"

"You know, 'Around the World,'" Caroline waited for the light bulb to go off in Elena's head.

"Oh my gosh. Caroline, I totally forgot." Elena covered her face with her hands. As if to work out the stress, she massaged her forehead with her fingers.

"Well then, lose the _dead_ weight and let's get going."

Damon replied, "Ha, look at you, trying to make a clever remark. I would say you surpassed the stupid blonde stereotype, but lying is never a good thing."

Ignoring his comment, Caroline began tapping her foot. "Elena?"

"Ya, ok. I have nothing to wear. Let me just finish up here, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Well hurry up. The mall closes in a couple hours."

"I'll just be a second."

With that, Caroline strolled out of the room, turning around to force a fake smile at Damon. Ok so Elena was a_ little_ jealous, but Damon would never know. Though she had no right to be, and she shouldn't at all care, but the idea of Damon and Caroline being _together_ just didn't sit right with her. She wasn't sure what it was that really made her feel that way, and she wasn't going to keep thinking about it, afraid of what conclusion she may come to. She was with Stefan. She was happy, she loved him. Elena settled on ignoring that little pain in her chest – no good could come of it.

"Ok. Here's the deal. You give me one hour, just one, to go find something to wear for the dance. Wait outside the mall, do whatever, but just give me one hour alone."

"And how do I know you don't have some little sneaky plan, journal-related."

"Because I'll be with Caroline. If you did your little mind trick correctly, she knows nothing about vampires, and it will stay that way."

"One hour."

"I'll even let you drive us."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Is there a reason Damon chaperoned us here?"

"Let's just get this over with."

Store after store they went into, and while Caroline found her Asian-inspired outfit, Elena was still having no luck. There were only 15 minutes left of Damon-free time, until he came storming in and attached himself to her side again.

Surprisingly, she found the perfect outfit in the last place she expected to. She found the dress, and accessories in stores that sat right next to each other. She put down her credit card, made her purchase, and then made her way towards the exit where Damon sat on the hood of his car. Elena's heart skipped a beat. He looked heavenly. No one should be allowed to look that good. She shouldn't think that way about her boyfriend's brother, but she couldn't help it. Her mind flashed back to the intimate moment they shared on the couch, and a blush crept up her cheeks. Damon smiled at her, as if reading her thoughts. Thankfully, he decided not to say anything in response.

They dropped off Caroline then headed back to Elena's. He pulled up in front of her house and turned off the car.

She looked at the ignition, "What are you doing?"

"We need to talk."

"Not now. I'm not in the mood to deflect your snarky comments."

"Me?" He pressed his hand to his chest, and opened his mouth wide in mock shock, "Snarky comments? Elena, how could you say such a thing?"

"Right, that. Not in the mood."

She went to open the door, but was surprised that Damon had opened it before she'd even pulled on the handle. You think after being witness to all the little vampire 'tricks' you'd be used to it, but how could you possibly get used to superhuman speed, among other things. A look of seriousness passed over his face, and she wasn't exactly sure what to make of it. He held out his hand for her, to help her get out of the car. To her surprise, she allowed him to help her. Of course, he wasn't just helping her to get out of the car. He pulled her body tight to his.

"Don't fight it."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't fight it."

That's all he said. He let her go and walked back around to the driver's side, and got in the car. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then thought better of it. She looped the shopping bag on her wrist, and fished around her purse for her house keys. Walking to the house she expected to hear his car start up, but it didn't come. She turned around to look at him – he was staring straight ahead at the road in front of him. She unlocked the door and closed it behind her. She dropped her bags, and then heard his car start up. He had waited for her to get inside. A smile formed on her face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Her Sunday was much like the day before with Damon following her around; He followed her throughout the day while she went out for coffee with Bonnie, and lunch with Matt. Though he stayed out of sight, she knew he was there, watching her. She hated to admit it, but an excitement past over at the thought of him looking at her, paying attention to her every move.

After her lunch, she had Damon take her to a phone kiosk in the mall to buy her a new phone. After much deliberation, she decided to pick the most expensive one, just to spite him for breaking hers. Sadly though, money didn't seem to be an issue for him. He pulled out a wad of cash and didn't think twice about it. How did Stefan and Damon have money anyways? I get that they've been alive for over a hundred years, but I can't exactly see them working at a McDonalds or any type of job for that matter. Elena had just grown to accept things when it came to the Salvatore brothers. There were too many questions that had answers she's not sure she wanted. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked out the store, and Elena did nothing to push him away. She just continued opening the package of her phone. She was sure there'd be countless texts and calls that had built up in just over the one night – Hey, she was popular after all.

They made their way back to Elena's and settled on the couch. _The_ couch – Elena at one end and Damon at the other.

"So where's Stefan been all this time."

Elena swallowed hard. How was she going to explain that? Stefan had barely left her alone for a half a day since they started dating. They were attached to one another. And now, it's been days since they last saw each other. There was no good excuse she could come up with.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you two usually come as a package deal, not that I mind being alone with you." He put his arm on the back of the couch, waiting to hear what lie she'd come up with.

"Off looking for the journal." Why did she need to lie? He'd be happy with that answer. The more people looking for it, the better. Right?

He glared at her. "If you're lying to me Elena, I swear to God, you'll regret it."

With that he settled back into the couch, Damon sceptical, and Elena frightened.

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Things I Do For You**

Hello everyone! Firstly I'd like to thank everyone who left reviews, I truly appreciate them! They make me want to keep writing. As far as this chapter goes, I was having a hard time getting out what I wanted to say, but I hope you like it. It's a little bit shorter than my other chapters, but I will make up for it in the next one. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Four**

It had been a long week. School was a drag, as per usual, and having Damon standing outside every class she had didn't help things. Though having him around so much was a pain, it was almost a welcoming pain. She never felt safer. Odd to think a vampire who feeds off humans can make one feel safe, but he did. Knowing the strength he had, and his protective nature of her, even if just because of the journal he thought she had, made her feel safe.

Stefan and she had kept in contact throughout the week, but no progress was really being made on finding the key to Katherine's release. He'd gone pretty much everywhere trying to find it, interrogating people and having to compel them to get the truth. Still though, he had not uncovered the much sought after journal.

Stefan liked this arrangement with Damon just as much as she did, which wasn't saying much. He wanted to just tell Damon they had no intention of actually helping him succeed in getting Katherine back so he'd stop following Elena around, but there was no saying how Damon would lash out, or what he'd do. Either way, the journal would still be out there, and Damon would still be looking for it. They needed to be rid of the book, for good, so there would be no possibility of Katherine coming back, or worse, the rest of the vampires in the tomb escaping. They were stuck in this arrangement. Until Stefan destroyed the book, things would have to stay this way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Finally it was Friday night, the dance. Elena was elated that she'd see Stefan tonight. He was going to be her escort for the themed 'Around the World' dance, where everyone was to dress a different ethnicity from their own. Elena was happy with the outfit she'd picked out when she went shopping with Caroline, and was excited to put it on. Caroline and Bonnie went over to Elena's to get ready together, each helping one another with their hair and makeup. They put on some old boy-band music and reminisced about the 'old days'. Each of them had a glass of champagne (illegal, I know), and was glad to be back altogether. With Stefan and Damon always around, it had been a long time since they had some girl-only time.

Earlier Damon had surprisingly allowed Elena to have the night to get ready with her girlfriends. He was probably lurking around somewhere, but so long as she couldn't see him, and he wasn't piping in with his little remarks, she was content thinking he was nowhere around.

After all the girls were ready, they piled into Caroline's car and headed for the dance. Along the way, Elena's phone rang. She pulled out her new phone her, and looked at the caller id. It was Stefan.

"Hello?"

"Elena? It's Stefan. Listen, I don't have much time to talk, but I think I have a lead on the journal."

"That's great!"

"But, if I waste any time right now, I could lose the trail for good. Elena, I don't think I'll be able to meet you tonight."

"Oh," Elena took a long pause then continued, "well thanks for letting me know I guess. And good luck."

"I'm so sorry. I know you were looking forward to this."

"I understand."

"I have to go. I love you."

"Goodnight Stefan."

Bonnie and Caroline shared a look with each other that Elena didn't miss. It was clear on their faces that they overheard the conversation, and they weren't sure what to say, and it was good that they didn't say anything at all. Elena was borderline tears, and talking about it would just result in them coming to the surface.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The dance looked amazing. No way would you have guessed that it was your basic old, grungy gym. Deep rich colors covered every inch of the large space. Chinese-style paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and various booths lined the outskirts with foods from a variety of cultures. It definitely held up to the theme of 'Around the World.' The costumes were amazing. To her surprise, everyone seemed to really go all out in their costumes, even the boys.

Elena stood in the center of the gym amazed by her surroundings, just as Damon was amazed by his. He stood off to the side, taking in the sight before him. She was beautiful, breathtaking even, words Damon had only reserved for his beloved Katherine. There she stood, her long brown hair pulled tightly back into a low perfectly styled bun, with a deep red flower clipped in behind her right ear. She wore a knee length, skin-tight black dress, complete with thin straps, and a diagonal cut hem that drew the eye to her black stilettos. On the hem of the dress was a red fringe matching the flower in her hair. She wore light makeup with bright red lips and a thin layer of foundation spread over her golden brown skin. Her Latin inspired outfit accentuated Elena's sex appeal, something Damon definitely noticed. She had an effect on him that left an overwhelming tingling sensation. He couldn't take his eyes off her. His face was serious, focused, and concentrated on her every curve. Elena turned to see Damon off to the side. She walked towards him, her hips swaying back and forth.

"Well, I see you didn't dress up." Elena took in Damon's all black attire. He wore his trademark leather jacket, t-shirt, and his perfectly fitting pants. "You know there are clothes that come in colors other than black, Damon."

"But I look _so_ good in black."

"Point is, you could've gotten somewhat dressed up. This is a theme dance you know."

"I'm not here to take part in a high school dance. I'm here to watch you, to ensure I get the journal, remember?"

"Either way, you wouldn't stand out so much if you'd put a little effort in." Elena placed one hand on her hi p.

"Of course I would. Dressing up would do no good. Costume or no costume, this face is not one that blends in. It's much too pretty," he smiled.

Elena left the comment hanging in the air.

"So where's the white knight?"

"Excuse me?"

"My baby brother. You know, the Saint."

Elena's eyes dropped to the floor, and a pang struck her chest. Damon immediately regretted asking.

"He couldn't make it."

"Busy off brooding about something for a change?"

"He's off looking for the journal you want so badly."

Damon felt a sense of guilt wash over him. "Well, seeing as how he isn't here to escort you, I will."

"You will what?"

"Be your date for the evening."

Elena was taken aback. "My date? I'm not Katherine 2.0 Damon."

"It's a school dance Elena. We're not getting married."

"Thank God for that."

Damon smirked sarcastically. "Now, now, now. There's no need to be rude, little girl."

"Little girl? Please." Elena turned to walk away, but was turned around by Damon's firm grip on her arm.

"May I have this dance?"

Elena was sure he was just relishing in Stefan letting her down, but when they're eyes locked she saw a sense of sincerity in them. Hesitantly she nodded her head. Damon grabbed her hand in his and led her towards the dance floor.

As they made their way to the center of the gym, a slow song came on. Elena turned towards Damon and there was a moment of intense awkwardness. She wasn't sure how it was they were going to dance. Would she put both her arms around his neck, or one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand? She lifted her right hand up but brought it down when Damon made no attempt to move. Elena looked down embarrassed. He lifted her chin to look her in the eye, took her right hand in his left and held up their arms at a ninety degree angle. He put his hand on her waist, and hers on his shoulder. They stood as far away from each other as they could, while still trying to pull off the illusion of an actual dance. Slowly they began to move, both looking in every direction but at each other.

More and more people began to crowd the dance floor. The lack of space pushed the two of them together until Elena and Damon's bodies were pressed up against one another's. She looked up into his eyes to see him staring down at her intently. Her hands moved to wrap around his neck, their eyes not breaking contact.

Bonnie and Caroline noticed the two and stopped their conversation suddenly. Their mouths were left open and no words were surfacing. What was Elena doing dancing with Damon? And dancing with Damon like _that_. They shared a look that was one of shock and concern.

All of a sudden, there was intensity in the air. Something was happening between them. Elena wrapped her fingers in the back of Damon's hair, to both their surprise. Damon looked confused, uncertain of what to think. Without thinking he tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her face to his, touching his lips softly to hers. At first she had no reaction, her lips unmoving. He pulled away to gage her facial expression but never got the chance; She was quick to close the distance. She crashed her lips to his, pulling his head as close to hers as she could manage. Elena pulled away, never taking her eyes off of his, now red, lips. Unconsciously she lifted her index finger to them and drag it across his bottom lip.

The song ended, breaking their trance. They took a step away from each other. Surprisingly, shock was not a reaction they shared, but rather a look of longing. It had been a week since they shared their _moment_ on the couch, and for the most part Elena had been able to push the memory to the back of her mind, but the kiss they just shared brought it all back. It was wrong, the way they were feeling about each other. They weren't even really sure what it was they were actually feeling, but they both knew it just wasn't right. For Damon, it was Katherine, for Elena, it was Stefan. As torn as they felt, they were caught in a daze, and right then there was no getting out of it. Damon took a hold of her hand and led her out of gym and towards the entrance doors of the school, right where Stefan stood.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Things I Do For You**

Hello again! I don't have much to say this time except, thank you so much again for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Five**

Elena choked back a gasp.

"Stefan," her face paled. "I thought you weren't going to make it tonight. You said –" she was interrupted.

"I didn't think I would." Stefan's eyes, she noticed, were caught in a permanent stare. She was so wrapped up in the kiss she just shared with her boyfriend's brother that everything that was happening around her was running a minute behind. She was slowly catching up to the speed of reality when she realized what it was Stefan was staring at. She and Damon's hands were still intertwined. Her face dropped and she quickly let go, using that hand to smooth back stray hairs around her ear. She was thankful Damon had thought to rub the lipstick off his face; it was hard enough trying to think of an explanation for their hand-holding.

"I'd say this is awkward, but that would mean I cared." Damon casually walked down the rest of the hall and out the front door, never taking a glance back at Elena who stood hurt by his words.

Damon had been out of the building for a couple of minutes or so, and still neither Stefan nor Elena had uttered a word. Elena didn't want to say anything, afraid that she might jump to conclusions Stefan may not have even been thinking. She was going to lie. Elena Gilbert was going to lie. She shouldn't, of course she shouldn't, but as wrong as she knew it was, somehow it felt right. It would only hurt Stefan to tell him the truth, to tell him what happened between her and Damon. Who was it benefiting to tell the honest? She waited.

"Were you leaving?" His voice was barely audible.

"Ya," She stuttered, "I-I mean we were just going to get some fresh air. The smell of all the different foods... it can be a little overwhelming." Her voice wasn't convincing, even to her own ears.

"Well, I can wait outside with you. For a while. I mean, if you want."

"Ya, sure. Uh-of course." Elena forced a smile on her lips. She walked towards him, and out the door with Stefan by her side; How things should be, she said to herself.

Once outside, Stefan and his vampire speed, thrust her hard against the brick wall of the school, gripping roughly onto her arms, ignoring the noise of pain that escaped her throat. He muffled the sound by crashing his lips to hers. She struggled against him but it was useless; his strength overpowered her ten-fold. He pulled at the thin strap of her dress, ripping it in the process. She turned her head to the side, avoiding his lips.

"Stefan, stop!"

"We haven't been alone in so long Elena. I miss you." His breathing was heavy, his body tense.

"Get off of me right now." She said sternly, anger evident in her voice.

He stopped and looked up into her big brown eyes. "Oh my God. Elena, I'm sorry I just, I want to be alone with you. We've been so busy with all this Damon business we haven't had any time just for the two of us." He raised his hand to graze her cheek. As if his touched burned her she sharply stepped away from him. "Elena, please," he pleaded.

"Just leave me alone Stefan," she began to walk away and mumbled under her breath, "I need to be alone." 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was useless to think she would fall asleep after everything that had happened that night. First with Stefan ditching her, than her intense and sexually-charged moment, and the abuse she suffered at the hands of the man she loved loves... is dating. She didn't seem to know up from down anymore, at least where her personal life was concerned. Elena was in limbo with Stefan. She had a strong connection with him – he took her virginity for Christ sake, and there was a reason she gave it to him. Elena felt they were growing apart, but the situation they were in didn't help things. With Stefan off trying to find the journal, they had limited time to spend together. Mostly, the only time they got to talk was on the phone, and even then, that didn't last long. Then there was Damon. He was manipulative, irritating, self-centered, intense, smouldering, dark, sexy... She stopped herself. She'd spent almost every minute with him this week, and while three quarters of the time were spent bantering, he still always put a smile on her face, whether in genuine amusement or unbelievable shock at the snarky comments he makes.

Her upper arms were bruising, no doubt about that. Tossing onto her sides sent sharp pains up and down her arms. One thing is for sure, she wasn't looking forward to having to wear a jacket for the next couple of weeks, especially when it had been so warm outside as of late. If people saw them, they'd think the worst, and she couldn't have people asking her questions about them. She wouldn't know how to answer. Thankfully, all the work her mind was doing managed to drift her off to sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena, wrapped in a towel, made her way towards her closet. She'd woken up sore, and as confused as she was went she went to bed. To think having a shower would clear her mind was definitely wishful thinking. She was no more certain of anything than she was the night before.

She hated trying to figure out what to wear. She was perceived as being a girly girl, a girl who was into hair, and makeup, and fashion, but she wasn't. Sure she had days when she liked to get dressed up, but today was not that kind of day. She settled on a white tank top, and a navy high waisted skirt. She turned to head to the bathroom to get dressed but was stopped in her tracks. There Damon sat, on the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down Elena, I've seen plenty of women in _much_ less than that."

"This is like a never ending nightmare, I swear. You're stopping this, now," she kept on her way.

"And where are you off to?"

"I'm going to change Damon. In case you didn't notice, I'm –" Damon cut her off.

"Wet?" That seductive smile of his took over his face.

Elena didn't bother saying anything. She started to walk back to the bathroom but Damon stood in her way.

"What happened?" Damon's face dropped, his eyes hard.

Elena looked away knowing what it was Damon was asking about. Every so lightly he dragged his thumb over the bruises, and Elena flinched.

"Like you said before, you don't care, remember? So don't pretend to now." Elena brushed passed him and into the bathroom, finishing up getting ready.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Stefan had left her many voicemails, each saying the same thing: How sorry he was, how much he loves her, and how he'll understand if she doesn't want to see him anymore. Is that what he wanted, for her to break up with him? Maybe that was his reason for acting the way he did, trying to push her away. But no, he wouldn't have reacted to Damon the way he did, if he didn't care. Elena was looking too much into it. She chalked it up to her stress over everything going on: Damon's advances, Stefan's distance, her continually dropping grades, and having to keep lying to Jenna and Jer. Elena wanted to take control of her life, and she decided to start with Stefan.

Damon followed Elena all the way to the boarding house, and surprisingly kept quiet, not saying a single word. What had started off as a sunny optimistic morning had turned to a dark and cloudy one. She went to knock on the door but Damon stepped in front of her and opened it himself, drawing his hand in front of her to invite her to go in first. Hesitantly she stepped through the doorway and made her way into the house, finding Stefan sitting in front of the fireplace, a glass of whiskey in hand. Her scent filled the room and was instantly recognizable to him. At vampire speed he went to her and grabbed a hold of her arms. She winced. His eyes gazed over her back and forth, taking in the damage.

"Elena, I—"

"You're sorry. I know, I got your messages."

Damon, who had been sitting on the couch, working on the rest of Stefan's drink, raised his eyes to the two lovers, alert and furious. Before she realized, Stefan was up against the wall with Damon holding him there by the collar of his shirt.

"You're responsible?" Damon roughly shoved him against the wall again.

"Get your hands off me Damon."

"I'm stronger than you, don't waste your energy," he replied, shoving Stefan against the wall for the third time.

Stefan turned towards Elena, "I didn't do it on purpose. I'll never forgive myself for it."

Damon went to swing his fist into Stefan's face but was stopped by Elena's cry.

"Damon don't! I'm fine, it's fine. Just let him go."Elena's body was tense with the situation they were in.

He looked straight into Stefan's eyes. "You're lucky she cares for you, brother. Family or not, you put your hands on her like that again, I'll rip you limb from limb, screaming in agony, and I'll be relishing every single second of it." He put emphasis on his last few words. Damon let go of Stefan and headed outside.

Elena stood there staring at Stefan in silence. Without a word she turned to leave.

"Wait, Elena. Why did you come here?"

She moved to stare back at him. "I didn't want to talk about this over the phone."

"You're breaking up with me," he said more as a statement than an actual question.

"I need time, to figure things out. I need space."

"I understand. Just know that I'm always here for you Elena," he moved towards her, putting his hand on the side of her face. She flinched.

"I know."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena's day plan was to start sorting her life out. She started by dealing with Stefan, and though there wasn't much of a conclusion drawn as to where they stood in their relationship, she'd put the brakes on their contact, which was a good start. Next on her list, Damon.

Elena walked out of the boarding house to find him pacing back and forth in front of her car.

"You had no right to do that Damon."

"He hurt you."

"Right. He hurt _me_ not _you_. I can take care of myself." She moved to open the door to her car, but Damon stepped in front of her.

"You shouldn't have to. He should be paying for hurting you like that."

"Don't pretend that you care what happens to me. You've made it pretty clear that you only think about yourself. What is it that you really want?" The anger in her voice was raising.

"Don't you _dare_ say that I don't care what happens to you."

Elena stood stunned. "You have an odd way of showing it Damon."

It began to pour rain causing their clothes to suction to their skin. Rain was falling down their faces, and Elena was surprisingly grateful. Tears threatened to fall. Her emotions were running high and confrontation wasn't helping.

"Why did you kiss me?" Her rage was replaced by uncertainty. Damon brushed past her. "Don't you walk away from me!"

"What do you want me to say Elena?"

"I want you to be honest, and tell the truth for once. When we were on the couch, last night at the dance? Did it really mean nothing to you?" She waited. "Answer me!"

_Dun, dun, dun... My attempt at a cliff-hanger!_

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Things I Do For You**

Well, I really just want to warn everyone that there is a sexual scene in this chapter. You've been warned! Also, this is my first time writing anything like this, so please be kind!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Six**

"And what good would it do. I can't win either way. You'll walk away from me pissed, or walk away from me repulsed. So fine, Elena, pick which one you want to go with."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because this is who I am! I'm not a good person, and despite the fact that we bicker all the time, I can see you're trying to find something good in me, but you won't find it Elena, because there's nothing there."

"You can't push me away Damon. I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe you ought to. Leave."

"No."

"Elena, leave!"

"No." Elena took the last few steps between them and grabbed his face between her hands, pulling his lips to hers. At first he showed no reaction, purely out of shock, but once his mind caught up with the events taking place, he crashed his lips to hers. There was a hunger between the two that was undeniable. It didn't take long before Elena's body was heating up, and her breath was uneven. He pulled his lips away from hers and an unexpected moan escaped her lips. He placed his forehead against hers and relished in the blush that had crept its way up onto her cheeks. Damon could feel her pulse quicken under her skin and as a reaction, involuntarily licked his lips. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back down to her. A shiver of pleasure ran up her spine as he wrapped his hands around her waist to pull her close. He ran his tongue along the bottom of her lip to deepen the kiss. She granted him access leaving their tongues to do their own dance. Their warm mouths devoured each other.

This was different from kissing Stefan. She kicked herself for thinking about him right then, but it felt like this was the exact time she needed to. Damon and Stefan were so different, each had their good and bad qualities, much like anyone else, but it was about whose she wanted to embrace, who she could actually love for everything they are, accepting them flaws and all. She'd given a lot to Stefan, and none of which she regretted. He meant a lot to her. He loved her, protected her, would do anything for her, and it was easy to say she felt the same, but words didn't mean anything if there was no true meaning behind them, and the more she thought about them, the more she began to realize there wasn't.

Then here she was with Damon, their tongues intertwined and his body pressed against hers – it never felt so right. There was something different about this kiss from the others they shared. Maybe it was a realization, a realization that there was more than just a physical need between them, but also an emotional one.

Elena pulled Damon's hands away from her waist and looked up into his eyes. She took hold of his left hand in her right and pulled him towards the front of her car, pushing him against the hood. She attached her mouth back to his. There was a hunger she couldn't resist, and quite frankly, she had no plans of doing so. He switched their position so she was the one pressed against the hood. He ran his fingers through her wet her, pushing it behind her ears. His hands ran down the sides of her body, being sure to slowly drag down the sides of her breasts. A tingle shot through her entire body reminding her of how aware she was of his every move. She began to take off the jacket she'd put on earlier, and he was quick to help her shrug out of it. Elena then began to work on the buttons of his shirt, exposing his God-like upper body. Her eyes moved over his chest, and she found herself running her fingers over the exposed skin. He was driving her crazy, whether he knew it or not. A pool of wetness was forming between her legs; one that was certainly not the result of the rain that was now coming down in sheets. Elena knew she would most likely get a nasty cold for being in little clothing in such awful weather, but she really didn't care. This was definitely worth it, well until it stopped. Elena had moved her hands to Damon's belt, but before she could really get a hold of it, Damon stopped her. He took a step away from her and began buttoning up his shirt. She stood unmoving, unsure of what just transpired. She was looking at him for some sort of explanation, but she didn't get one.

"Did I... Did I do something wrong?" Suddenly self conscious, Elena put on her jacket and crossed her arms over her chest.

Damon's eyes shot to hers, "What? No, nothing. It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" She asked timidly.

"This just isn't right." Elena looked down at her shoes. "I mean, I don't want to rush into anything that you might regret. With everything that's happened today, emotions are running high. I just want to be sure that _this_," he waved his hand between them, "_us, _is what you really want."

Elena wanted nothing more than to ravish him right now, take him every which way she knew how, until both of them =were gasping for breath, but maybe he had a point. It wasn't the easiest day to begin with, and if she was going to be with Damon intimately, she wanted it to be perfect, and Elena didn't think that having sex on the hood of a car, or wet grass, would be the best way to start off a relationship. Besides, there was still time for her to talk with Jenna and Jer, and hopefully mend some broken bridges.

Elena nodded her head, and moved to get into her car. Damon had the driver side door already opened for her. She was unsure if they should kiss, or hug... shake hands? She decided on none of the above, and just got in the car. She started it up, and headed home, craving a release she'd take care of later.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena had stood outside before heading into the house, to cool herself down. She hoped the cold rain would wash the heat away from her body that was in overdrive, but it would take a lot more than that. Damon had left his mark on her. He'd barely touched her, but she felt as though he was a part of her. She felt every emotion of his on her lips: the craving, the desire, the need. He'd said he wanted her to be sure that she truly wanted to be with him, and that it wasn't just a result of being caught up in the heat of the moment. Elena was sure that wasn't the case. Of course she was all revved up, so you could say she wasn't thinking straight, but she knew before they were in the compromising position that there was something between them, something strong. She headed inside. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before she'd have it out with Jenna and Jer, she figured a shower would be the best route to go, to take care of the satisfaction she was yearning for. Every inch of her skin was on fire, and her ability to focus on what would be an intense conversation would be minimal at best.

Elena locked the bathroom door and stripped off the clothes that stuck to her body. She tossed them over the counter and took a glimpse at herself in the mirror. She took in every inch of skin she could see in her reflection. She imagined his fingers running over pale flesh. The image caused goosebumps to form on her arms, and her soft pink nipples to harden. She ran the tips of her fingers lightly across her stomach, then up to her breasts, relishing at the soft touch. Elena watched in the mirror as her eyes hazed over, and her head fell back. Before she got carried away, she dropped her hands and moved to turn on the shower. She stepped into the tub and let the water cascade over her. Steam began to cloud the room.

She couldn't wait much longer. Elena moved her hand to the throbbing skin in between her legs. Cupping her sex she slowly started moving her right hand in a slow, circular motion. A tingle of pleasure shot up her entire body. She could feel that familiar wetness in her pussy. She dragged her middle finger up and down her slick center, doing her best to avoid the urge to dip a finger insider herself. Elena continued to tease herself as her breathing sped up and became uneven, her knees buckled under her touch. She continued teasing herself till she couldn't stand it any longer. She spread open her pussy lips and let the pressure of the water stimulate her center. With her free hand, Elena held herself up against the shower wall, enjoying every sensation that washed over her. She inserted her finger into her tight, wet pussy and began moving the digit in and out slowly. She continued working herself and soon noticed her clit was begging for contact. She pulled her finger out and flicked at her bundle of nerves, until she felt herself near the edge, then dove her finger back into herself. Every touch sent sensations through her body she had never felt before, and every touch resulted in images of Damon flashing before her eyes. She imagined it was his hand bringing her the pleasure she was experiencing. She pictured his naked body pressed up behind hers, feeling his hardness pressing against her back. A moan escaped her lips. She pulled the finger that had been working her, up to her mouth and ran her tongue around the digit, sucking her juices off it. Soon enough she drove her finger back into her tightness, then pulled quickly out to massage her clit, before sliding back in again. She continued this pattern, teasing herself. Elena couldn't take it anymore. She began pounding herself with her finger as fast and hard as she could. A second finger was soon inserted and she pumped herself until she felt herself on the verge of an orgasm. She began to simultaneously pleasure her hardened nipple, pinching it and running her nails over the peak. It didn't take long for her to cum hard onto her fingers, feeling herself pulsate around them. She pulled them out, tasting herself again.

But Elena wasn't done just yet. She turned off the shower nob, and the water poured out through the bathtub tap. Sitting down, she pulled her butt towards the tap, lifting her feet up onto the sides of tub. She opened up her glistening pussy lips and let the water pour hard onto her center. The sensitivity of her clit was almost painful, but the pleasure she gained far outweighed the ache. She leaned back, with her arm holding her up just a little. Her head fell back in pleasure, picturing Damon kissing every inch of her body, sucking on her hardened clit. It didn't take long for her to fall over the edge into a euphoria she didn't think possible to reach. Moans erupted from deep within her, and though she tried to muffle them, the pleasure running through her was too powerful for her to muffle. After her breathing had regulated she moved to stand up but needed the shower for support. Her legs were still shaking with the aftermath of her orgasms.

Once she finished washing her hair and cleaning herself off, she got out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a towel. The blush that had made its way to her cheeks was still present, and she smiled, enjoying the blissful state her body was in. She got into pjs, brushed her hair out, and got ready to head downstairs. Now it was time to deal with Jenna and Jer.

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Things I Do For You**

Well, this should have been done a long time ago, but an unexpected case of the flu had me watching VD all over again, which wasn't so bad haha. At any rate, it's short, but I wanted to give you something to pass the time. I'm about to start writing the next chapter so look for it in the next couple of days. It should be done by Wednesday.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Seven**

Jenna was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when Elena entered the room. She did a quick look over her shoulder, but did nothing to acknowledge Elena's presence. Things had pretty tense since Stefan and Damon had come into town. Elena was shutting Jenna out, for good reason of course. She wanted to protect her family, no matter how much it may drive them apart. If she told her and Jer the truth, it could put them in a dangerous position. Knowing the secret of vampires existing was not something to take lightly, and Elena most definitely did not. But as far as Jenna knew, Elena was pushing herself out of Jenna's life. She felt awful. Jenna was doing everything she could to act as a 'replacement' so to speak, for her mom. Trying to keep Jeremy in line was work enough, but add in the niece who lives a secret life, and things are bound to get complicated. Elena didn't want things to be so hard for Jenna. It was clear she was doing everything she could to keep things running as normal as possible, but nothing about the situation was normal. Elena and Jeremy's parents had died. Jenna was living their solely because it was the wishes of her parents, and someone had to take care of them. She wasn't experienced in raising children, or how to deal with them, but she did her best and that was worth something.

Elena rounded the couch and sat down next to Jenna, waiting for her to look away from her magazine and acknowledge her presence. When she finally did, Jenna didn't seem all too pleased. Her mouth was stuck in a straight line, her eyes narrowed.

"Can I help you?"

Elena was mentally scorning herself for approaching Jenna. She would have had to eventually, but would it have hurt to postpone it a while longer? But she couldn't back out now. "Aunt Jenna, I don't want things to be this way," she pleaded.

"And what way is that Elena?" Jenna closed her magazine and threw it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Exactly like this; you upset, and angry, and not talking to me about it."

"It's hard to talk about something when you have no idea what that something is. I'm in the dark here Elena. You always helped me out with all of this," she gestured to her surroundings. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to play Suzie home-maker, and how to deal with two teenagers that won't talk to me. There is no guide, and if there were, I'm sure I've strayed far off the pages."

"I know we're being difficult..."

"Difficult is putting it lightly Elena. Jeremy is off doing drugs, failing his classes, and God knows what else. At least with you I felt we were on the same page. You always let me know what you were up to, who you were hanging out with, and willing to talk to me. Now I feel like I don't even know you."

"And that's the last thing I want, but there are just some things I can't tell you."

"Let me be the judge of that."

"You can never know Jenna. Trust me, I'm doing this to protect you."

"I'm afraid you don't get to make that call. I'm the adult here. _I'm _the one who protects _you_, not the other way around."

"Please. If there were ever a time I needed you to trust me, this would be it."

"What has Stefan gotten you into?"

"What? Nothing. Listen, it's nothing bad, it's just better that you don't know, both you and Jer."

"That's not acceptable. Tell me what he's done Elena. I can help you, I'll do whatever."

"Stefan hasn't done anything Jenna. Please, trust me. I'm not in any trouble, I promise. Listen, I will keep you updated more often, tell you who I'm going out with, and when I'm going to be home. Just please, I'm begging you, let this go."

"One way or another Elena, I'll find out what it is you're up to. And you're right; you will be keeping me updated on what's going on. As a matter of fact, I'm going to really begin enforcing the parental role, starting with your grounding. You are not to leave the house for two weeks, with the exception of going to school. No seeing Stefan, or Damon, or Bonnie, or Matt, or Caroline, or anyone. Do you understand?"

Well this isn't exactly what Elena was expecting as a response. In all fairness, if she were in Jenna's shoes, she would do the exact same thing, but maybe be a bit nicer about the grounding. Elena wished Jenna would stop questioning what it was she was doing, or what was going on with the Salvatore brothers, but it wasn't her secret to tell, and she wasn't going to put her family at risk by exposing their secret. Sometimes though, Elena wondered if it'd be better if Jenna and Jer knew. At least they would be prepared for a vampire attack, if it ever came down to that.

"I understand. I want you to know though Jenna, I'm sorry, I really am. I'm sorry for this distance I've created between us. It's not what I wanted. I love you, and I appreciate everything you're doing for us. I want to make sure you know that."

"I love you too Elena. We'll get through this. But for now, off to your room. Your grounding starts right now."

Though no real conclusion came of the conversation, it was one that needed to happen. They hadn't been on the same page for a long time, and though they still had a lot to deal with, it was a good start. Elena was just hoping Jenna wouldn't really press finding out what it is that Elena's hiding, but when Jenna was persistent, she was persistent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"That didn't go so badly."

Elena was about to get into bed, when a deep voice made her jump. She turned quickly to see Stefan standing near her bedroom window. Elena assumed it would have been Damon in her bedroom, and disappointment set in when she realized it wasn't.

"Uh, no I guess not." Elena was unsure of how she should be acting around Stefan. Last they talked they had decided, well rather she had, that she needed space from him, and made sure not to inform him that she was interested in his brother. Did he know? Did Damon tell him about the events that had transpired earlier? Is that why he was here in her room? After an uncomfortable silence, Elena spoke. "What are you doing here Stefan?" She saw the hurt in his expression. "I just mean... I thought you understood that I needed space, you know, to figure some things out."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be watching you instead of Damon for the next couple of days."

Elena's heart fell. "Did he say why?"

"He went to find the journal. He said he got a message as to where it was."

Right, the journal. Elena had forgotten. She was in such a whirlwind of emotions lately that she forgot the bigger picture – why it was Damon was following her around – the journal.

Stefan carried on, "I'm thankful really. I just want everything to go back to normal."

Elena wasn't sure what 'normal' for Stefan was, or for her even. She knew 'normal' wasn't being with Stefan, not anymore. And she wasn't quite sure being with Damon was either. It may not feel normal, but it damn sure felt right.

"Did he say who the message was from?"

"I asked, but he didn't say. I know he was watching you to ensure that you weren't lying about helping him, and that if you found it, you would actually give it to him, but I think someone should still keep an eye on you, for now at least. Until Damon get's Katherine out of the tomb, no one is safe. There are others looking for the journal too, as you know."

Katherine. Of course. Elena had forgotten all about her. Damon loved Katherine, not her. It felt as though someone drove a knife through her chest and twisted it for the pleasure of seeing her in agony. She was surprised by how much this news affected her, but Stefan didn't seem to be.

"I get it. It's ok."

"You get what?" Elena fought to find her voice.

"Damon. You feel for him."

Elena wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she settled for the first thing that popped into her mind. "Of course. He's a friend. He's your brother."

She knew Stefan wasn't buying it, but he didn't push it. I think he was afraid to ask it, just as much as she was to tell him. Damon was more than a friend. Damon was more than just Stefan's brother. He was her light. He had her heart.

"I just wanted to give you a heads up, so you knew what was going on. I won't get in your way."

"Well thanks for letting me know. I appreciate it." Elena crawled into bed, and Stefan lounged on her window seat. Damon never followed her around to the extent of sleeping in her room, but she didn't have the energy to dispute it with him. Elena fell asleep with the vision of Damon in her mind, which under normal circumstances would have been a welcomed image, but now in her dream he wasn't alone. Katherine invaded her perfect vision, and it made Elena dislike her even more.

**Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Things I Do For You**

It has been a long time since I've updated but I felt like I sort of wrote myself into a corner. So the beginning isn't very smooth but I had to find some way to get out of said corner. I hope you all enjoy it. I thought I'd try to win your forgiveness by focussing on some Damon/Elena lovin'. So, **smut warning!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for future lemons.

**Chapter Eight**

Elena awoke to the sound of pots and pans clattering in the kitchen, an unwelcome disturbance. She looked to where Stefan had been sitting when she had fallen asleep, and there he still sat. Damon followed her around, but Stefan _followed_ her around. At least with Damon she got some space, even just a little bit. It had only been one night and already Elena was feeling suffocated. She got up, grabbed some clothes, and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She put on some jeans, a plain black t-shirt, and only foundation for her makeup. She had no one to impress; Damon was gone. After an awkward "Good morning" exchanged between her and Stefan, Elena made her way downstairs to find Jeremy.

"Good morning," Elena yawned.

"Good afternoon. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Elena turned around to stare at the kitchen clock. It was 1:32pm. "Oh, well good afternoon then."

"Long night?" The words didn't come from Jeremy. She turned around to find a less-than-pleased Damon standing in her kitchen. "I guess Stefan kept you up pretty late," he spat the last part out.

Elena's face scrunched up in confusion as to what it was Damon was talking about. He was the one who sent Stefan to watch her. What was he complaining about? Her thoughts were interrupted by an uncomfortable Jeremy.

"Oh things I do not want to hear about my sister." Jeremy covered his ears and walked out of the kitchen like a five year old, muttering "la, la, la" along the way. Elena's talk with Jeremy would have to happen later, put off again.

"Well hello to you too." Elena was bitter, and it was evident in her tone of voice. She had put herself out there and was shot down. She wanted to have something with Damon, some sort of relationship, but he still loved Katherine. How could Elena forget? He waited over a hundred years to be able to bring her back to life, so-to-speak. She was his everything. How could she compare? Elena turned around and opened the fridge, pretending to look for something to eat, desperate for any excuse to turn away from him to hide her tears that threatened to spill over. She spoke again, "I thought you'd be longer." She turned back to face a confused Damon.

"What are you talking about?"

"The journal. The mysterious message you got. I figured you'd be gone for some time." Elena crossed her arms across her chest in a defensive manner.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but going with your apparent assumption that I was gone... you figured you'd fuck my brother to fill the void?" Damon took a step back.

"Excuse me?" Elena's mouth hung open.

"And I thought I was the bad one here."

"How dare you come into my house and say that to me! You have no idea what you're talking about! And stop pointing the finger at me. You're still not over Katherine! If she were he right now, you'd be gone. You wouldn't think twice about me. Do you know what that feels like Damon? Knowing that I never really stood a chance?

"Katherine was important to me, yes. Of course she was. She was everything to me; I'd do absolutely anything to get her back, no matter who I hurt in the process. But the key word in all that is 'was'. Elena if I just wanted to get laid, I could. I wouldn't put my effort into starting a relationship with you if that's all I wanted. I could grab any girl I wanted and get what I needed out of them. Katherine was important to me, but now you are. But don't put this all on me. This isn't just about Katherine. You spent the night with Stefan." Elena let out a heavy sigh and turned her head. "You're going to tell me he didn't stay in your room all last night."

"Of course he did! But only because you told him too! I didn't, oh how did you so nicely put it.. "fuck" Stefan!"

"I didn't tell him anything."

They both paused for a minute, their minds working to understand what was being said. Before she could take a step towards him, he was gone. She ran up to her room to see him standing perfectly still, not moving a muscle. Stefan was gone.

"He was sitting right there. I swear," she paused. "Nothing happened Damon." Even unexpectedly to herself, she moved and slid her hand into his, linking their fingers.

She wasn't sure where they stood with each other, or where he really stood with Katherine, but in this moment she realized Damon, in some way, felt for her. If he didn't he wouldn't have reacted the way he did.

He turned around to face her. "Wouldn't you smell him on me... if we had?" She saw him visibly cringe. "I just want you to believe me."

It took him a while to respond but he did with a short, "I do." Damon pushed the few strands of hair that were in hanging in front of her eyes and pushed them behind her ear. He cupped her face and pulled her up to him, to place a soft, lingering kiss on her lips. They both paused at the sudden movement. How is it they could be at each other's throats one minute, then melting into each other, the next? Elena was quick to respond. She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled his body right against hers. The kiss quickly intensified and her breathing became ragged. His tongue slid along the bottom of her lip looking for entrance, which, without hesitation, she granted. After some time had passed she had to push him away, gasping for breath. He gave a small laugh at the air she was trying to take in.

"Hey quit laughing. Unlike you, us humans actually have to breathe."

It wasn't long before they were attached at the mouth again. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against the hardness that had grown between them. A groan escaped his throat at the contact. Elena dreaded the fact that she'd decided to put on jeans instead of the skirt that hung over her dresser, but she'd settle for the feeling that was overtaking her body.

Damon pushed her up against the wall and continued to devour her mouth. His hands roamed over her body, avoiding the places she so desperately wished he would touch. She began to squirm against him, moaning a sound of need.

"If you don't stop that now, I won't be able to stop myself."

She kissed him once more before responding, "So don't."

His eyes looked right into hers to see the sincerity in them. While holding her, he carried her over to the bed, sitting himself down on the edge, Elena straddling his hips. Instantly she began to rub her center against him. The fabric rubbed against her in all the right places. She could feel her wetness growing.

He took a long breath in through his nose. "God you smell so good." She blushed. He attacked her mouth again but only for a short period of time before her hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt and she lifted it above his head. Elena ran her fingers over his perfectly toned abs and teasingly lingered her fingers just above his belt. He moaned at the sensation that passed through him. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be the one in control. Damon suddenly flipped her over so he was lying on top of her. He began to grind himself against her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Damon smiled at the effect he was having on her. He lifted her t-shirt up a little bit to kiss the skin between her belly button and the top of her jeans. She took in a breath and held it. He looked up to see her hands clenching the bed sheets; a good sign seeing as how he hadn't even gotten started yet. Quickly, Elena pulled her shirt up over her head and grabbed his hands, placing them onto her fabric-covered breasts. He could feel her nipples harden under her thin black bra and though he desperately wished to touch them, he wouldn't give her that satisfaction, at least not yet. He removed his hands, then using his forearms to hold himself up off the bed. He licked the valley between her breasts, dragging his tongue up to her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She continued to wiggle beneath him.

"Please touch me, please." She begged

He smiled, "I am touching you."

A small laugh escaped her, "You know what I mean."

He smiled against her skin before pulled one of her straps down her shoulder. She quickly sat up pushing him up off her, and reached behind herself and unhooked her bra. Elena tossed it across her room. She was tired of the little game he was playing. She lay back down with a devilish smirk across her face, as if she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. He took in the view in front of him. She was right. Her skin was smooth and perfectly tan. Her breasts were the perfect size – not too big, not too small. Her hardened nipples were a light pink, the peaks just begging for his mouth to attack them, and he obeyed. Damon took her left nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, continuing to lap at it with his tongue in soft circular motions. He softly dragged his teeth over it causing her back to arch and him taking more of her into his mouth. Simultaneously he took her right nipple and rolled it between his fingers. She started to grind her lower body against his leg, searching for release. He applied pressure to her center and relished in the pleasure she was getting from it. It was a good sign of things to come. Damon smiled to himself, thinking she had no idea what was coming her way. Elena reached down in between them and cupped his hardness through his jeans. His body jerked, and encouraged her to push further. She slid her hand up and down, squeezing gently. Before she could continue he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head with his vampire speed.

"Not yet," he murmured.

Damon kissed his way down to her belly button and dipped his tongue in and out before continuing his way further down. Once he reached the top of her jeans he took his right hand and cupped her pussy through her jeans. He applied a hard pressure and moved his hand up and down, while softly biting the skin on her side.

"God please. I can't take it."

Damon had been having fun teasing her, but he was beginning to ache just as much as she was. He wanted to pleasure her in ways she had never experienced, and he vowed to himself that he would.

Damon grabbed onto her belt, pulling her into a standing position. He quickly undid it and pulled it out of the loops before tossing it onto a pillow. He turned her around and bent her over the bed. Damon reached around her and undid the button on her jeans, slowly sliding them off. After her pants had reached her knees she put her thighs back together, allowing him to get a look at her tight, fabric-covered sex. His cock jerked at the sight. Once she was completely free of her pants she quickly turned around, sitting on the edge of the bed, putting her hand on her wet panties and began moving her hand roughly and urgently in a circular motion. She had an aching she needed to release, and if he wasn't going to do it, she sure as hell was. Damon took a step back and watched her pleasure herself. He took in the light sheen of sweat that now covered her body, and the blush that had crept its way up to her cheeks. God she was beautiful. As she neared her climax, Damon found it was time to stop her. She cried out in disappointment. He pushed her up to the middle of the bed and placed his head in between her legs. A smile spread across her face in anticipation of the passion she was sure she'd experience. He grazed his teeth on the inside of her thighs before placing his nose against her core and taking a deep breath in.

"Elena. You're so wet for me. You're panties are soaking." Seduction seeped through his voice.

Keeping her panties on, Damon pulled at the top of her black thong with his right hand and pulled it toward her abdomen, emphasizing her hard, swollen clit. Her mounds were fully exposed on each side of the fabric. He licked each side, before flicking his tongue at her fabric-covered clit. He dragged his teeth over the visible bump and she cried out in pleasure. Elena began writhing around on her bed. Damon wrapped his left arm around her thigh to hold her in place, and continued his assault on her wet pussy. He licked at the fabric up and down, darting his tongue in and out of her. She threaded her fingers through his hair and pushed his face against her center. Before she realized what it was, a loud tear was heard, and she saw her ripped panties being thrown across her bedroom. He inhaled once more before attaching his mouth to her aching pussy. He licked up and down her labia, darting his tongue in and out of her sporadically, before masterfully playing with her clit, sucking hard on it and lightly grazing his teeth across her sensitive hood. Damon lifted his head up from her sex and saw her staring down at him. He licked her juices off his lips before closing his mouth on hers, letting her taste herself on his tongue. She pushed on his shoulders for him to go back down to her pussy, making it clear what it is she wanted him to do. Before he moved back down the bed, he grabbed her belt and put it against the back of his head and handed her each side of the belt. Once he'd started licking her up and down, she clued in to why he had given her the ends of the belt. She pulled on them and forced his face against her center, hard. She wasn't going to allow him to go anywhere. She was in control. As far as Elena was concerned, his face was going to be attached to her pussy until she was good and satisfied. After viciously attacking her clit, she allowed him just enough room to bring his right hand up to her core. He rubbed his finger tips against her entrance, soaking them with her own juices. He then moved his fingers at vampire speed back and forth on her clit, bringing her achingly close to the edge.

"Oh – Oh God. Damon I'm going to.." Her breathing became erratic.

He stopped and she whimpered at the loss of contact, but not for long. Immediately he pushed two fingers into her, and began plunging into her as hard as he could without hurting her. She'd thrown the belt off the bed at this point and was now in a sitting position, causing his fingers to hit the exact spot that would send her over the edge. He began to flick her clit with his tongue in unison to the motions his fingers were making. He took his left hand and started to pinch her nipple, getting her closer and closer to a mind blowing orgasm.

"I'm going to cum. Oh fuck – Damon don't stop, please don't fucking stop." She threw her head back.

He continued his movements. "Cum for me, Elena. Cum hard on my fingers." Damon was now impossibly hard and was aching for his own release, and watching her reaction to his touch right now just made him crave it more.

When Elena reached her orgasm it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. She'd lay back down on the bed and arched her back, clenching the bed sheets and rocking her pelvis back and forth against his fingers. Her walls clenched around his digits and after her climax, as she lay on the bed gasping for air, he pulled his fingers out of her and brought his cum-covered fingers to her mouth. She gladly sucked on them, cleaning them off and moaning at the taste, while he moved back down her and pushed his tongue into her and sucked on her juices that lingered. They both tasted her at the same time and that alone brought each of them an intense satisfaction.

After they both finished tasting her, a new hunger was evident in her eyes. She pulled his face up to hers and latched her mouth to his, sucking and grazing his teeth across his bottom lip. Soon she was on top of him, his back against the headboard, straddling his hips. Elena began to grind her still wet center against the hard bulge in his jeans. She leant forward and took his earlobe into her mouth, pulling on it with her teeth, a grin plastered across her face. He bent his head back in pleasure and anticipation.

Elena kissed her way down his toned body until she reached the top of his pants. She undid his belt and before she could do it herself, he had his pants on the floor beside the bed. It wasn't a shock that Damon wasn't wearing underwear, but it was a pleasant surprise. A redness took over her face and her shyness returned. Even after the actions that had just taken place, Elena was still shy, and she reverted back to that state after seeing his exposed, throbbing cock. After her embarrassment was evident, she really took a look at the hardness in front of her. He was big. Very, big. After that thought had passed, she began to wonder if it would even fit. She'd been with Stefan before, and sure he was average size, but this was not expected, but it was more than welcomed. Damon watched her look down to hide the shock and concern that took over her face, and leaned closer into her.

"Hey, it's ok. " He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her chin up to expose the smile that now touched her eyes. She let out a small giggle. "Or not." He sat back against the headboard.

Elena lowered her face down and looked up at him before dragging her tongue up and back down his length, just once. She'd read in Cosmo, one of the ways to make your man get off orally, and she was going to put it to the test. Elena took him into her right hand and touched her tongue to the tip of his cock, lightly moving it in a circular motion before taking the top into her mouth. She sucked once, then pulled away, and did so for about a minute, watching him as he squirmed and whimpered when her mouth pulled away. Then she really began her torment. Still holding his length in her hand, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, lightly applying a suction as she moved her mouth back to the top. After just one taste of him in her mouth, she proceeded using her hand in slow strokes up and down about eight times before putting her mouth back on him for two more sucks. She continued by doing seven more strokes with her hand followed by three more sucks, and continued to alternate the number of times causing him to swear in pleasure. Elena sped up her oral and strokes of her hand, feeling his cock twitch with every movement. His moans were getting louder, and soon he was muttering in almost a whisper that he was going to cum. Most girls would have pulled their mouths away, but she wanted to take all of him in. She'd tasted herself, and now she wanted to taste him. It was only a matter of seconds after his moans that he exploded, shooting his creamy white cum into her mouth. She continued to please him orally milking every bit of liquid out of him. She moaned and licked her lips savouring the lingering taste in her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide soon after. Damon was already hard again. She looked up at him and he laughed.

"Vampire," was all he said, and all he needed to say. She was most definitely not complaining. He pulled her up and sat her on his waist, her wet pussy on top of the length of his cock. Unconsciously she began grinding herself against him, her juices soaking his cock. His penis lay perfectly between her labia, rubbing against her swollen clit. She continued to grind until he saw that look in her eyes that she was about to orgasm. He lifted her up to stop her movements, and moved at vampire speed. He now had her lying on her back, her butt just resting on the edge of the bed. He was standing up and began to slap his cock onto her pussy, before rubbing his length against her, eliciting shrieks out of her.

"I need you inside of me Damon, please."

He put his face to her pussy and sucked hard for about a minute before he thrust his cock into her. She screamed out in both pleasure and pain. As she expected, he was bigger than she could handle, at least at first. He stayed still within her allowing her to adjust to his size. It didn't take long before she began moving her body against his cock. He stood still as she worked herself on him. He didn't last long before he started pounding her wet pussy.

"God you're so fucking wet Elena, so fucking tight."

"It's all for you baby." She paused a second, "Come on, harder. I can take it."

And soon he was going at vampire speed, so fast she couldn't even see when he was thrusting in or out. He leaned over her body and took his nipple in to her mouth, sucking and nipping at it. She was moaning his name over and over. She was in pleasure overload.

"I'm cuming. Damon I'm cuming," she shouted. But he wasn't going to stop. He continued to pound into her hard, and fast before he slowed his motions. She sighed at the loss of speed and whimpered as he painfully pulled out leaving just the tip of his penis within her, slowly moving just the head in and out. She couldn't take the teasing. She pulled her leg up towards her and pushed at his chest, causing him to pull out of her completely. Elena smiled at the look of disappointment that crossed his face, and stood up and switched positions with him to shove him onto the bed. He continued to sit up while she positioned herself on top of him, holding his length in her hand. She slowly let herself down onto him and wrapped her legs around his back. Moving up and down onto his throbbing cock, he put his hands on her waist and helped to slam her down onto him. Elena leaned her head back as he rolled her nipples, allowing her to move herself up and down at her own speed. When she was nearing her peak, he put his hand between them and began his assault on her clit at the same time. Only seconds after the new pleasure he was applying, her muscles clenched around his cock, sending Damon into his own orgasm. As they came together they touched their foreheads and sat still.

Elena pulled herself up off Damon and both whimpered at the loss of contact. She leant down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, sucking off the mix of both her juices and his, looking up at him the entire time. He began to chuckle and she stopped.

"What?" She was worried she may have done something wrong.

"I'm just shocked. I just didn't think you'd be like this."

"You thought about how I'd be in bed?"

"Elena, how could I not. I may be a vampire, but I am male. Don't you forget"

She grabbed onto his length, "Oh, I did not forget."

**I did my best at writing smut. It may continue into the beginning of  
the next chapter if the reviews are ok.**

**Please be nice and review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Things I Do For You**

Alrighty, well I'll start by saying thank you so much for the reviews! They put a huge smile on my face and was a pleasant surprise for a first time smut-writer. I couldn't really decide if I was going to continue with smut for this chapter, so I'd figure I'd compromise and start off with a bit then move on with the story. But don't you fret; more sexy antics are bound to ensue ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for lemons.

**Chapter Nine**

_Elena pulled herself up off Damon and both whimpered at the loss of contact. She leant down and took as much of him into her mouth as she could manage, sucking off the mix of both her juices and his, looking up at him the entire time. He began to chuckle and she stopped. _

"_What?" She was worried she may have done something wrong._

"_I'm just shocked. I just didn't think you'd be like this."_

"_You thought about how I'd be in bed?"_

"_Elena, how could I not. I may be a vampire, but I am male. Don't you forget"_

_She grabbed onto his length, "Oh, I did not forget."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena continued to slowly bob her head up and down his member, focussing her attention on the tip, testing Damon's tolerance for teasing. She began to flick her tongue against the tip, slowly at first, then sped up her actions. Soon after, she wrapped her plump pink lips around his length, forcefully sucking on it, applying a pressure only Damon could handle. Elena every so lightly grazed her teeth up his length, eliciting a jerk from his God-like body.

"Oh shit, Elena. Fuck."

Part of her relished the fact that she could have this effect on him, that even the slightest of movements would have him surrender to her, Damon Salvatore of all people. But she wanted the ravaging, dominating, take-no-prisoners Damon she had experienced just moments ago, and she was hoping that her work on his cock would push him back to his animalistic ways.

Elena's plan was working. His patience was warring, and fast. Their eyes were locked on each other, and the intensity in her stare made him lose control. Damon wasn't going to be the submissive one, not anymore; he was going to be the attacker. Elena suddenly moved up to sit on her knees, arching her back, before attaching her hand to her aching pussy. She spread her lips open, giving Damon a good look at her most intimate of parts. She was swollen, and red. It was evident her pussy had been treated well, and he was going to treat it even better.

Elena threw her head back as thoughts of his face buried in her pussy flashed before her eyes. The way he licked up and down her slit and thrust his tongue in and out of her sent shivers down her spine. She shoved one finger up into herself, feeling the tightness of her walls surrounding her finger.

Damon had a look in his eyes that Elena couldn't quite decipher, but it was one of intensity, that much she could tell. He looked at her as though she was going to be punished for working herself, and she couldn't wait. Instantly her wetness grew, and began to slide down her thigh. He was sent over the edge by the smell of her gushing pussy. Things were going to get rough. She was no longer just Elena, this innocent high school girl. She was his pleasure, she was his pray.

Utilizing his vampire speed, Damon threw her high up against the wall, her thighs on either side of his head. He buried his face into that dripping pussy of hers, licking up the liquids surrounding her lips and those running down her legs. In the middle of working her with his tongue, he grazed his sharp fangs that were now exposed, against the inside of her legs. He looked up at her eyes for permission. She didn't need to ask what it was he wanted to do, it was quite clear, and she welcomed it. In between her ragged breathing she managed to mutter a "Yes," bracing herself for the pain she was sure she'd experience. Damon elicited an almost sinister chuckle, a smile touching his eyes, before he thrust his fangs into her sensitive skin, simultaneously inserting two fingers within her wet walls. It was overwhelming. Elena's eyelids fluttered and black dots clouded her vision. She was sure she was going to pass out. Damon continued his ministrations, sucking blood from her and working his fingers within her, adding his thumb to stimulate her clit. He looked up to her to see the expression on her face, and noticed the color that had drained from her face. He retracted his fangs and ran his tongue along the puncture marks. Elena had been in a pain, but the gentle feel of his tongue against the sharp pains she had been victim to shot pleasure through her. Damon felt her walls clench in response, and as a result, slowly continued his work on her.

After the color returned to her face, he brought her down to his waist. She wrapped her legs around him in response. Her lips attacked his, tasting her blood that lingered on them. Lips attached, Damon pulled Elena's waist just slightly away from him before pushing his rock hard length into her. He held still and let her do the work. She threw her head back and thrust her pelvis against him, sporadically grinding her clit against his lower belly, clenching her walls around him. He was groaning and subtly murmuring her name. Not long after she was working herself on his cock, he grabbed onto her hips and started pounding into her, pulling out all the way before filling her back up with unthinkable speed. Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him, her hard nipples pressing against his chest. She slid one hand between their chests and pinched her right nipple before flicking it with her index finger. Damon was mesmerized by the image of her pleasuring her bouncing breasts, and wanted to see it for himself. Damon leaned her so far back that her back was perpendicular with the floor, while he bent only slightly over, holding her up with hands firmly on her back. She continued her work on her nipple, and moved her other hand to her clit, rubbing it in a circular motion. Damon slowed his motions so she could see the work he was doing. They both had a full view of his cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

"Look at your pussy baby. Look at those lips around my cock."

Elena cried out, "It's all for you Damon, it's all for you."

Damon leaned down and rested her back on the carpet. A smile spread across her face, anticipating the new location. He was giving her anything and everything she wanted. He put his hands behind her knees and pushed them towards her chest, keeping it slow so she could still his pulsating length go in and out of her pussy. His cock was covered in her juices and simultaneously they continued to cry out in pleasure. Her clit was engorged and hard, her pussy swollen and red, a sign that he was treating her little cunt just right. Damon reached down and pinched her sensitive bud between his fingers and her body jerked away in response. The stimulation was too much for her to handle. He removed his hand and instead focussed on his movements. He thrust his cock all the way into her, and moved his hips in a circular motion, only pulling in and out the slightest amount. He leaned forward and took her nipple into his mouth, dragging his teeth along the pink peak. Using her right hand she simultaneously pinched and pulled at the one untouched.

"Oh God, Damon, harder, faster."

"You want me to go harder and faster?" He whispered into her ear, seductively.

"Yes!" She cried out.

"Beg for it, Elena. Beg for it."

"Fuck me hard Damon. Nice and hard."

"That's not good enough. You'll have to try again." He moved his lips to her neck, sucking on her pulse point.

She shuddered, "Fuck me, and fuck me hard Damon. I've been a bad girl, teach me a lesson. Teach my little cunt a lesson."

Damon's eyes went wide and the dirty words that escaped her innocent mouth. He was more than willing to oblige. Keeping his cock within her, he flipped her over to take her from behind. He slapped her ass and leaned forward.

"You like that? You like that baby?"

"Oh God, fuck yes. Come on baby, teach me a lesson."

Damon pulled his arm back and slapped her ass again, leaving a red hand print on her round, tan backside. Still leaning forward, he pounded her hard with short strokes. His balls were smacking against her clit and she cried out. Elena's breath caught in her throat and she felt herself on the verge of exploding.

"Don't you dare stop." She muttered between gritted teeth.

Things were getting rough, and Elena was loving every second of it. He pushed down her shoulders so the side of her face was resting on the carpet. He was hitting just the right spot.

"You're going to make me fucking cum, Damon."

"Work your clit. Now!"

Elena reached under herself and ran her hands over her sensitive little bud with frantic movements. Her mouth fell open in the overload of sensation coursing through her body.

"Make that pussy cum baby. I want to see your cum on my cock."

"Ya? I'm not cuming until you do. Cum inside me, Damon."

She didn't have to ask him twice. Elena cried out as her orgasm overtook her body. She felt as though her heart stopped, and everything around her went black. The pleasure coursing through her was the only thing she was aware of. As she came out of her orgasm, her walls continued to clench.

Damon wanted Elena to feel his hot seed shooting into her, so he waited for her to come down from her peak.

"You ready for this load baby? It's gonna fill that pussy up."

Elena tried to find what words she could. "Do it baby, do it."

Damon stopped his motions and Elena worked her ass up onto his cock. Damon exploded into her, shooting his cum deep within her. She continued her movement, milking his cock until not a drop was left. He stayed rested on his knees absolutely still, relishing in the walls that were still clenching around his member. Once he pulled out, Elena went to flip over onto her back but was stopped. Damon to put his face right under her cunt. He lifted his head and sucked her cum covered pussy, jetting his tongue in and out of her hole. As he continued to lick up the juices, a suctioning, smacking sound filled the air.

"Oh fuck ya," Elena muttered between breaths.

There physical acts had started out as innocent pleasure to an intoxicatingly dirty act, and both of them were more than ok with that. They were spent. Damon lifted Elena up onto the bed to lay next to each other.

"I don't think I could move even if I wanted to," she muttered, wiping her arm across her sweat-covered forehead.

He folded his hands behind his head, laying sprawled out on his back, a satisfied smirk plastered across his face. Elena turned to face him, cuddling into his side, throwing her left leg over his thigh.

"You're still wet baby."

All the confidence she once had had drained from her, and Elena's shyness returned. She pulled her leg back and flipped over to her other side to hide her red face. Damon released a chuckle, causing a ting of irritation within Elena.

"What." She said, more of a statement than question.

"How do you go from telling me to slap your ass to being a shy little girl?"

"Excuse me?" Elena flipped back to face him.

"Well come on, I mean you act like two different people. You can quit that little act around me sweetheart."

Elena sat up and pulled a sheet over her naked body. "So just because I'm not vulgar like you, I'm putting on an act."

"Hey you said it, not me."

"Get out."

Damon leant over and put his hand over her pussy, giving it a small rub. "You sure?" That trademark smirk of his took over his face.

Elena, for a moment, found herself wanting to give into him, but she stood strong. She shoved his hand away, and said sternly, "I said get out."

In mere moments Damon was completely dressed, just shrugging his leather jacket onto his broad shoulders. He turned to leave out through her window but first responded, "When you grow up a little, come see me." Right when the words came out, Damon was mentally kicking himself in the ass. She was shy. Passion had brought out a dirty, vulnerable Elena, but that wasn't who she was during the day. And now, he pushed her away. He pushed away the woman he lo-. Damon stopped before he could finish that thought. A vampire couldn't... love. They had no beating heart, no sense of real humanity within them, at least not one he'd acknowledge. But he had feelings. As much as he did not want to admit it, he did. He got excited when he went for the kill, he got vindictive when threatened, and protective when Elena – when certain people were in danger.

Elena lay still in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She went to close her eyes but only thoughts of her and Damon _together_ flashed before her, and right now, that was not something she wanted to think about. She took a deep breath in and let it out. Elena was still in awe about the overwhelming pleasure her body just went through, but at that exact moment she didn't want to think about that side of Damon. He insulted her after she gave herself to him, and that she wasn't sure she would get over. Was she overreacting? She wasn't really sure, but his comments were uncalled for, and as far as she was concerned, she was okay with not seeing Mr. Salvatore for a while.

**Reviews are so greatly appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Things I Do For You**

*Author's Note

Hi everyone! First off I want to say how awful I feel for not updating. I really hate when people don't update very often, and I've been a month exactly! Really there are two reasons as to why I haven't updated. One of them is that my sister is getting married and being that I'm the maid of honor, I've been running around with her trying to get things done, and on top of that of course I'm doing summer semesters and work. The second, and probably the most prominent, I feel like I've backed myself into a corner as far as the story is concerned. Right at this moment I'm working on the next chapter which I promise will be up either tonight or tomorrow morning. I just really wanted to apologize sincerely for my absence. I do know how frustrating that can be.

I hope everyone has a great day!

-Stephanie

Thank you everyone who reviewed my story. It puts a huge smile on my face to see that you're enjoying it, and that you're liking my smut. Also, thank you all so much for understanding the lateness of this post. I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for lemons.

**Chapter Ten**

School was a welcomed distraction. It had been almost a full week since she'd talked to, or even seen Damon or Stefan, and Elena was thankful for it. She had nothing to say to either them; well, a few inappropriate words had come to mind, but none that she would utter out loud.

Elena had felt bad for breaking things off with Stefan, especially due to the fact that she was feeling the way she was towards his very own brother, but after recent events, her guilt had vanished. Stefan had lied and manipulated her. The man she once thought she loved was no longer anything to her, for Elena felt no desire to speak to him again unless it were her expressing choice words to him in a rather un lady-like manner.

Stefan wasn't the only one on Elena's hate list; Damon wasn't in her good graces either. Elena had given herself to him, spending hours having rough yet passionate sex and she was rewarded with a slap in the face, among a few unforgettable highs along the way... She had almost considered it making love, and would have, but that ending to their sweaty day made her think otherwise. Who was she kidding getting involved with Damon Salvatore? It was clear from the beginning that he was not someone worth caring for.

Thinking back, she recalled a conversation she once had. Elena had said she wouldn't be Katherine 2.0, but now, really thinking about it, she realized she was exactly that. She had played with both Salvatore brothers. Maybe this was her karma. She was to endure torment from them, torment that they had once experienced at the expense of the woman they loved, but only this time, they were smart enough to be the ones causing the damage.

Ultimately, she came to the conclusion that the best thing was for her to stay away from the two vampires, to pretend that they never came to Mystical Falls. Forget that they're supernatural beings, even just forgetting such two gorgeous guys would be a feat to accomplish in itself.

Concentrating in History wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to kid herself. Her thoughts of Stefan, though they still lingered, were nothing to those of her thoughts of Damon. She cursed herself for not blocking out the images, but a small part of her didn't want to. The pleasure she'd felt was nothing she could've imagined, or even though possible. The way he held onto her body in such a possessive and animalistic manner, was hard to forget. He was rough, but not enough to really hurt her. The way his tongue ran across her lips, the way his teeth sunk into her soft flesh, and the way he showed no mercy on her tight, aching center would forever be burned into her memory. At the thought, her hand began to travel up her thigh. Damon Salvatore had made his mark on her alright, and in being honest with herself, she wouldn't want it any other way. Thankfully the sound of the school bell ringing snapped her back to the present. Elena yanked her hand away to put her hair behind her ear, subtly looking around the room to see who had noticed her exploring hand. She needed to get her mind off him. She needed to be rid of Damon Salvatore.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Mystic Grill was crowded after school. It seemed like everyone was there except the girls she was hoping to see. Caroline and Bonnie had ditched school early to pounce on the sales at the mall, not something Elena was particularly interested in. She'd hoped they would've been done by now, but apparently not. She did, however, spot Matt and Tyler finishing up a game of pool.

Things had been awkward with Matt since the Salvatore brothers came to town, and she regretted that. They had been best friends who'd grown up together, spending every minute of everyday playing around, but lately they were practically invisible to each other, more so Matt's decision than Elena's.

Tyler had looked up to see Elena heading their way, and ditched. Tyler and her never really got along, mostly due to the relationship between him and Jeremy. She never got in the middle of it, and didn't want to. There was just a mutual ignorance both Tyler and Elena were comfortable with. She gave him a smile as they passed each other, and continued her way towards Matt who greeted her with a large smile spread from ear to ear.

"Hey Matt."

"Sorry, who are you again?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Sorry, I know I haven't exactly been around lately. You know, just things going on."

"Right... things..." he couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes, things," she playfully tilted her head before replacing expressing a seriousness. "Listen Matt, I don't want to lose you as a friend. You mean so much to me, and I just want things to be how they were."

"I know things have been weird lately; I've been weird lately. But Elena, you could never lose me, even if you tried," he smiled.

"Well then, I think it's time we get back to what we do best."

A confused expression crossed his face. "Which is...?"

"Me beating you at pool," he chuckled, "I'll even let you break."

Elena grabbed a pool stick and scrunched up her face, "Prepare to lose Matthew. I've been practicing."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Success!" Elena exclaimed, "I told you I'd been practicing!"

"To say I'm surprised would be a lie; Dumbfounded is more the word." He laughed.

Elena gave him a punch on the arm, and the two headed over to the bar and took a seat, ordering two pops and an appetizer to share. They sat face to face, reminiscing over the good times they've had together, realizing how much they really missed each other's company. Unfortunately though, there was no way Elena's luck would allow her to have this much fun.

The Grill was crowded and Elena was feeling the heat. She took off her button up jacket, and unravelled her scarf from her neck. When turning to order another drink, Matt stood up from his stool and took notice to the soft flesh now exposed. Two large scratches were drawn across her neck, a result of the rough sex she'd partaken in only a short time ago.

"Elena what happened?" He ran his fingers down her neck, eliciting a shiver from them that both Elena and Matt noticed. He swallowed hard and stuttered to continue his questioning. "Wh-who did this? Was it Stefan? Elena tell me now. He won't get away with this."

Elena blushed as the image of the cause crossed her mind. Damon and Elena had gotten rough, and the scratches were minor compared to the mark on her thigh. Luckily the pink that covered her cheeks went unnoticed to Matt. He took her face in both of his hands and tilted her head to look up straight into his eyes.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Childhood sweethearts back together I see."

The color drained in Elena's face. The voice she recognized instantly and resulted in a sharp intake of breath. Matt's hands dropped as she turned to face the owner of the seductive voice. There he sat. Damon Salvatore hunched over the bar, drink in hand. Whiskey no doubt, his usual choice of drink. She cursed his ability to be so quiet and unsuspecting. Her eyes narrowed.

"I don't like that look on you," he moved his index finger in a circular motion, implying the stare down. "No," he tilted his head and smirked, "I much preferred that O face of yours. You know, when your eyelids flutter, and mouth falls into that perfect circle," he was interrupted.

"Damon.," she said sternly.

He continued, "You know what I'm talking about right Matt? Don't you? The way she arches her back when she-"

Elena brought her hand up with the intent to make connection with his face but was stopped by his hand gripping her wrist hard.

"Well now, that wouldn't be too nice Ms. Elena, especially after the compliments I've just bestowed upon you."

Staring him straight in the eyes, her wrist still in his grasp, she replied with conviction, "You ass."

Matt standing perfectly still, unsure of what to think, acted purely on instinct. "Get your hand off of her." Matt pulled Elena out of Damon's grip and stepped in front of her.

"The hero has come to the rescue." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Matt stop. It's fine just.. let's go." She turned to leave.

"No, Elena. He's going to apologize for speaking to you that way." His eyes never left Damon's.

"Oh am I?" He paused, "Matt, oh naive Matt... you're way out of your league on this one, I suggest you take Elena's advice and leave." His tone, once cocky, was now serious and threatening.

"Matt please go," Elena pleaded.

Without taking his eyes away from Damon's he replied, "You're coming with me."

Damon turned to Elena and gave her _that look_ of his. The look that made her knees tremble, the look that made her heart beat impossibly fast, the look that caused a warmth in between her legs.

"I need to talk to Damon."

"Then I'm not going anywhere."

"Matt. He's not going to hurt me with all these people in here." She gave him a pleading look.

After a long pause Matt gave in, "I'll be waiting outside."

Elena nodded and waited for Matt to leave before turning to glare at Damon.

"We need to talk."

"Nothing good ever follows those four annoying words."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Things I Do For You**

*Author's Note

Hello everyone! Well, it's been a while to say the least. About a couple years ago I'd signed off on this story, but after recently receiving some emails notifying me that people are still favoriting and following my story, I'm truly inspired and motivated to continue on. It may take a little while to get back into the flow of things, but I'm going to do my best to keep up with what's already been written. Please leave reviews as I start up so I can get this story back to where it was before. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much!

-Stephanie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for lemons.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Damon turned to Elena and gave her that look of his. The look that made her knees tremble, the look that made her heart beat impossibly fast, the look that caused a warmth in between her legs._

_"I need to talk to Damon."_

_"Then I'm not going anywhere."_

_"Matt. He's not going to hurt me with all these people in here." She gave him a pleading look._

_After a long pause Matt gave in, "I'll be waiting outside."_

_Elena nodded and waited for Matt to leave before turning to glare at Damon._

_"We need to talk."_

_"Nothing good ever follows those four annoying words."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You need to leave."

"What?"

"You need to leave. Now."

"You see this?" He pointed to the half drunken Whiskey in his hand. "Until this is empty, to the very last drop, I'm not leaving this bar."

"Mystic Falls."

"What? Listen Elena, I know how distracting I can be; these eyes, this smirk, this body," He pulled up the hem of his shirt revealing his toned stomach. "it can be hard to concentrate, I understand, but you're not making much of any sense. Do they teach you anything in that English class of yours?" She continued to stare at him. "So… no? Well, I'd ask you to elaborate, but quite frankly, I just don't care enough to, so shoo." He turned back to face the bartender, tossing a smirk in her direction.

"Mystic Falls. I want you to leave Mystic Falls."

He smiled, "And I want to sit here, enjoy my drink, take that woman back to my house and fuck her brains out, but with you sitting here nagging me, I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon."

She shook her head, "I'm serious Damon."

"Oh, I am too Elena. I mean, why would I want to leave? I have non-suspecting prey sitting all around me. Some more attractive then others though, I must say." He looked her up and down. "It's hard to pick which would be best though, you know? Over the years you just go through so many. But then you come across someone who tastes just so damn good." He stood up from the stool, his face mere inches from hers and whispered in her ear, "They taste so good that you just want to eat them for hours and hours until they're just so exhausted that they reach an edge that they just cant fall over anymore. Do you know what that's like, Elena? You seem like you might have an idea."

Instantly a pool of wetness rested between her legs, flashbacks of the night they spent together going through her mind.

"You're an asshole." Her words, even to her own ears, were weak.

Damon took a deep breath in through his nose, "Mmmm, you know, you kind of smell like her. I have a feeling you might taste just the same too."

Without breaking eye contact with her, he put cash down on the counter for his Whiskey, then turned and walked away, leaving her wet and wanting.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena stormed out of the Grill, fuming over the exchange she'd had with Damon. She'd thought about telling him to leave for a while, and knew he'd have some sort of sarcastic response, but she wasn't quite expecting that. After not having talked for weeks, she thought it'd be easier to face him, but it wasn't. The instant she heard his voice interrupt Matt's questioning of the scratches that remained on her neck, her heart sunk. She was supposed to be mad, but hearing his voice only hurt. What did he have to be mad about anyways? He was the one who insulted her after they'd spent the night together. If she'd thought he'd forgotten about it, it was very clear now that he hadn't.

Matt was leaning against the building, his hands resting in his pockets.

"Everything ok?" He kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Ya, I'm fine Matt. Thanks."

"Let me take you home. It's too late for you to walk alone, nevermind how cold it is."

"I'd really like to walk."

"Elena it's not safe."

"What's there to be scared of in Mystic Falls?" Aside from the vampires of course, she thought to herself. She'd already seen what was the worst of her town; Two vampires who had the ability to bring out the best and worst in her.

Saying it was "cold" was an understatement. It was freezing. Walking down the dimly lit street she could see her breath with ever exhale. As uncomfortable as she was, she needed this. The past few weeks she'd tried to put all thoughts of the Salvatore brothers aside, and while successful for the most part, this recent run-in with Damon had sent her for a loop. It was time for her to figure out what she wanted to do about the situation. Did she really want either of them? She thought about her life before them, and while it was easy, and carefree, it was also dull and boring. Not all excitement is good though, and coming to terms with the fact that vampires did in fact exist, and that she'd fallen for one, had really turned her world upside down. Knowing now that she has since slept with not only two vampires, but also brothers, she had to question whether or not the morals she once had, were still intact. She wasn't Katherine. She knew in her heart that her intention was never to have both at the same time. It was never to pin them against each other. That's just how it turned out. It was never meant to end up this way. She should've been happy with Stefan. He loved her, he did whatever it took to make her happy even if that meant putting all of his wants and needs aside. And then there was Damon. He was dangerous, impulsive, manipulative, and intoxicating all at once. He loved with such passion and conviction that he was blinded from what was right and wrong.

'You shouldn't be out here alone like this."

"I'm sure I can manage," she replied, her head turning behind her to be greeted with those piercing blue eyes. Just then she stumbled upon the uneven concrete. Instead of falling though, there he was.

"Manage indeed."

She shoved him away. "I can handle myself. I don't need your help."

"Well yes, you clearly do, but hey, I can play along with the whole 'strong independent woman' thing you're running with these days."

"Shut up, Damon." Elena sped up her pace.

"You do realize I'm a vampire right? Your 'speed walk' is like molasses to me. Don't bother trying to ditch me."

"If only I could. That's a world I'd one day like to live in."

"But alas," he finished, "no such world exists."

"Right you are." She closed her jacket tighter across her upper body.

"Here," he held out his jacket.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop whatever nice act this is. 'Nice' doesn't suit you."

"You're right. Charming is a much better description."

She rolled her eyes. "Anytime you want to leave, Damon. That's fine by me."

"I'll leave when you're inside your house. Unless you wanted to invite me up, in which case Ms. Gilbert, I'd be happy to escort you to your room."

She grunted in disgust. The rest of the walk was met with silence, and Elena was more than ok with that. After their conversation at the Grill, and her mixed feelings about both Damon and Stefan, she was in no place to be having serious conversations with either of them. Especially when her desire was betraying her rationale.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Things I Do For You**

*Author's Note

Hello again! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed where I picked up from. I can feel it slowly coming back to me so here's hoping you guys continue to like it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated, thank you!

-Stephanie

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** I'm still making it up as I go along, but... Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for lemons.

**Chapter Twelve**

"Well hello brother," Damon greeted Stefan as he stepped into the Salvatore house.

Stefan turned to look at him. "What do you want?"

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood. What… is there a lack of bunnies running around?"

"Walk away, Damon."

"Fine, fine. You're no fun anyway." After pouring himself a drink, he made his way up to his room and began aimlessly taking his clothes off and tossing them around his room. Looking in the mirror, his trademark smirk spread it's way across his face. Damon knew just how good he looked, and the confidence was just one of his many panty-dropping skills.

"I forgot what I'd been missing all these years," came a voice from behind him.

He froze. That voice. He didn't have to look to see whom it belonged to. It was her. Years and years of waiting for her, and suddenly she was standing in his room.

"I'm dreaming."

She sauntered over to him, her chest against his bareback. She reached around and began to let her wandering hands explore the plains of his chest. "Does this feel like a dream?" She asked as she lowered her hand south. He jerked away.

"How? How are you here? This can't be real." He turned to face her. When his eyes met hers, he felt a pang in his chest.

"Does it matter how? I thought you'd be happy to see me. It looks as though parts of you are at least." Her teeth sank into her bottom lip as she took in the sight before her.

"Katherine."

"Ahh, see? You do remember." She coyly replied.

Instantly he threw her against his bedroom wall and attacked her lips with his. Every inch of him was pressed against her and he relished in the familiarity of how his body felt against hers. With his right hand he pulled back on her hair, exposing the soft skin of her neck. His fingers ran up and down the exposed flesh before dragging his teeth along her pulse point.

"Still like it rough, huh?" Suddenly they were on the floor, Katherine straddling his lap. "I can work with that." She dug her nails into his pale skin leaving a trail of blood behind. Simultaneously she began rocking her hips onto his length. Even through the jeans she was wearing, she still felt his excitement against her center.

He shook himself out of his trance. "I've been looking for you for so long." He stopped her movements and moved himself into a sitting position, putting his hand on the side of her face, "How did you get out?"

"Does it matter how? I'm here, and quite frankly, I'm ready to fuck." She moved to push him back down but was met with resistance.

"I just… I've spent years looking for you, and you're just here."

She sighed, "And you could be here," she held him straight up against her pussy.

"Katherine," he pleaded.

"Way to ruin it." She stood up off his lap and walked towards his dresser. Without looking at him she asked, "When did you get all sentimental, Damon. It doesn't suit you." He didn't respond. "So how's Stefan?"

His head shot up. "Who cares?"

"What? Is it terrible of me to show interest in how my old lover is doing?"

"When I'm his brother? Yes. Katherine, I've been looking for you forever. He hasn't even cared to try. Fuck Stefan."

A smiled touched the corner of her mouth. "Well, if you say so." She made her way toward the door.

Damon caught her arm and turned her to face him. "He hasn't been looking for you Katherine. He didn't want you out! I've been doing all of this to get you back and now here you are. He doesn't care about you anymore."

"You think so? Let's just see about that. And take your hand off of me before I rip it off."

"He's in love with someone else." It hurt him to say that. Not for Katherine's sake, but for his own. The woman he'd been fighting so hard for was standing right in front of him, ignoring him altogether and instead, asking about his brother. That really wasn't the problem though, if he were to be honest with himself. It was the mention of the human girl who'd had such a profound effect on him, one he didn't want to admit. She had made her mark on both Stefan and himself, and all the work he'd put in to finding Katherine, now just seemed like a waste of time. Looking at her now, he just wished it were Elena instead; something that just didn't sit right with him.

"Well I'd sure love to hear about her," she replied, turning on her heel making her way downstairs.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Click, clack, click, clack.  
_

The sound of heels making there way down the stairs had Stefan on high alert. Well, as alert as a vampire could be after a bottle and a half of scotch.

"Katherine." It wasn't a question. He could feel her presence. "Get out."

"Well hello to you too Stefan." She began walking slowly around the great room. "Did you forget your manors from those years long past? You used to be quite the gentleman, if I recall correctly."

His stance was tense. "You shouldn't be here."

"And where should I be? That dusty old cave wasn't a very fitting place for a girl like myself, now was it? Being in there for so long, it even ruined my dress." She pouted.

"Well, it seems like you've found something from this century to wear."

"Oh these?" She rubbed her hands up and down her thighs. "These are new. This curly haired blonde girl was just so eager to help a lady out. She both clothed _and_ fed me." She ran her tongue across her exposed fangs. "It was nice to have something fresh."

"You need to leave." Stefan headed towards the front door.

"Oh do I? Have any ideas on where I should go? It looks like you've got a pretty nice set up going on here."

He opened the front door to the dark night. "Anywhere but here."

"Oh look at you. Tough Stefan. I much preferred the days when you bent to my ever need. You did everything I wanted. Everything."

"It's a funny thing you know. Compulsion possesses the ability to do just that. Leave Mystic Falls. Go find another town to play with."

"Why would I do that when I have both you and Damon here. The three of us, back together. Just like before."

Damon who had been standing off in the corner piped in. "No, not like before."

Katherine turned to face him. "Still haven't learned what it means to share me, now have you?"

"He doesn't need to." Stefan remarked. "You and Damon. Both of you need to leave."

"What?" he questioned.

"Remember brother, what the deal was? You get Katherine, and you're gone. You leave Mystic Falls."

"Plans have changed." Damon straightened his stance.

"The plans are the same. You need to go, and now. You have no reason to stay here."

"I have the same reason to stay as you do."

Katherine looked between the two brothers, and chuckled. "Please, please tell me you two are repeating history right now. I already had dinner, I guess it's now time for the show."

They ignored her comments and continued to stare each other down.

"Who is she?" Katherine sounded in the distance.

"No one." Stefan replied sharply, keeping his eyes on his brother. "And Damon, if you really think you have a reason to stay here, you need to think really hard on that reason, and whether or not you care enough about it to do what needs to be done to protect it. Take Katherine, and leave."

"Boys, boys, boys. Now you didn't think it'd be that simple, did you? Don't forget who you're talking to right now. You both are alive right now because I'm allowing you to be. Don't mistake yourselves into thinking you can force me to go anywhere. If I leave, it's because I choose to."

Both Stefan and Damon knew that they couldn't talk about Elena. At least not reveal who it was they were talking about. Katherine was lethal. And while the brothers could handle most vampires, Katherine wasn't most vampires. If she wanted Elena, she'd have Elena.

As much as it killed Damon to admit it, Stefan was right. They had to protect her. He had to protect her. She would never know where he went or why. She couldn't. Elena was a do-gooder, and no matter what Damon had done in the past, she would look for him. It was in her nature to do so, and while he didn't always understand it, he admired that about her. He'd figure out a plan to leave with Katherine and that was that. This, he could do for Elena, he had to.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Things I Do For You**

Hope you guys are still enjoying the story Reviews would be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any aspect of the Vampire Diaries. This is just for fun.

**Summary:** Damon enlists the help of Elena and Stefan to release Katherine from the tomb, but when a series of unexpected events and feelings develop between himself and Elena, the future of his plans hang in the air.

**Rated:** M for lemons.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Flashback:_

_Stefan paced the great room of the Salvatore boarding house. He didn't think he'd ever see the day when he'd want to see Katherine again. He needed to get her out of the tomb, and fast. Damon had to leave. Not only was he making meals of the townspeople but it had now gotten personal. Elena. He knew better than to think the issue that had festered between him and Elena was solely between the two of them. It was Damon who caused the rift. What had transpired between her and his brother, he didn't know, and nor did he want to. He loved her, and was willing to do whatever it took to get her back, even if that meant bringing Katherine back. That was the deal, get Katherine back, and he would leave, taking her with him. Now was the time Damon would have to make good on that deal. He loved Katherine. Hell, he was obsessed with her. Get Katherine back, and he'd be gone. Elena and Stefan could start over again and get back to where they were before, before Damon came back to Mystic Falls._

_It had been almost a month now since Elena and Stefan had spoken. Though she wouldn't know it, he watched her from a distance. She wouldn't approve, but he wanted to protect her. After exposing her to all of this, it was the least he could do. Watching from a distance was easier anyways. He didn't know what he'd say to her if they were face to face. While he'd like to tell her how much he loved her, he knew she wouldn't want to hear it. Not right now. Not with Damon here and the situation the three of them found themselves in. So that was it, he had to get Katherine out of that tomb. He had to do it for not only them, but for the town's sake._

_Stefan had the journal. He had for a couple weeks now. He'd thought about getting rid of it, disposing it so Katherine and any other vampires that remained wouldn't have a chance of running havoc on the town he had now come to love. He didn't know what to do with it, but he does now. He was willing to take the chance of releasing them if it meant he got to be with Elena. If that happened, they'd deal with it later. For now, he just had to be with her. Damon and Katherine would be gone, and Elena would be there, with him, where she should be. He hated the fact that he was lying to her about having the journal, but it was in her best interest. She didn't need to be involved in all this. She shouldn't have been from the very beginning. He was going to get rid of this mess altogether. No more Damon, no more threat._

_He had to plan it out carefully. He didn't want anyone knowing he did it, not even Katherine. Making others miserable was her specialty, and she would without a doubt make it her mission to tear Elena and him apart if she found out Stefan had done it, and his reasons why. Katherine would find joy in that._

_Hours had passed until he formed a flawless plan. He figured the longer he waited to do this though, the longer Damon had to drive them apart. Stefan wasn't going to waste any more time. He got up, grabbed all his scribbled-on papers, and headed over to Bonnie's. He'd need a witch._

_It took a little convincing, but the mention of Damon leaving Mystic Falls for good, was enough of a reason to get Bonnie on board. He'd sworn her to secrecy, and she was happy to oblige._

_It took hours to reverse the spell and open the tomb, but now there she was in his house, standing in front of him. Katherine._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was quiet in Mystic Falls. It had been a few weeks since Katherine and Damon left. Surprisingly, getting Katherine to leave didn't prove to be much of a challenge. She had "errands" to do she said, things to "take care of." Stefan wasn't going to question what her plans were. He just wanted her gone.

Since they'd left, the reports of animal attacks had stopped completely. Not much was going on in Mystic Falls. It was as quiet as it was before the Salvatore brothers had returned. Elena noticed the change, and nothing but questions filled her mind for days. She hadn't seen either of the Salvatore brothers around town, and the way those two boys looked, it was hard to miss them. She didn't think she'd miss the drama, but she did.

She was back on her strict school schedule. It was a good distraction. Get up, get dressed, go to school, come home, do homework, and write in her journal. There wasn't much to write these days, but it was a ritual she'd stuck to. To her dismay, she often found herself reading previous entries. Entries about her discovery of vampires, her love for Stefan, and the night she'd slept with Damon, his brother. The thought made her sick - two brothers at the same time. It sounded like 1864 all over again. At least unlike Katherine though, it was never her intention. It was always supposed to be Stefan, wasn't it?

Saturday morning she woke up with a sudden desire to face the problems that had been following her around. The past little while Elena's weekends consisted of her lounging around and reliving the moments she spent with both Stefan and Damon, but not this weekend. This weekend, she was going to do something about it. She hopped in the shower and contemplated what it was she'd say. While she'd spent hours thinking about her time with the Salvatore brothers, she never did come to a conclusion. She threw on a pair of jeans, a blue tank top, and her grey cardigan and headed for the door. She hoped the answers would just come to her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Before Elena had even gone to knock on the large door in front of her, a somber looking Stefan greeted her.

"Oh," she said surprised, "hi. I forgot how you guys… Anyways, what have you been up to? It's been a while," she paused. "How's Damon?" She leaned her head inside to see if she could catch a glimpse.

Stefan looked down. He was hoping time would just erase him from her memory. He was wrong. "I just thought it'd be a good idea to let things settle down. Get back to where we were before, you know?"

Elena knew this was going to come up. How could it not? She just thought maybe they'd get through pleasantries before jumping right on in. "Stefan, I don't know if that's what I want."

He quickly replied, "He's not here."

"What?"

"Damon. They left. Didn't he tell you?"

"We aren't talking about Damon. This is about us." She paused, "Wait, who's 'they'?"

"I really thought he would've told you himself."

She was getting impatient. "Who's 'they' Stefan?"

"Damon and Katherine."

"Katherine?" She froze. "How did… I mean when… what happened?"

"I don't know. She just showed up a couple weeks ago. I don't know how she got out."

"A couple weeks ago? How could you not tell me about this?" He ignored her question. "And you're telling me Damon is with her?"

"He loves her Elena. That's the only reason he was here, remember? And now that he has her, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

Her heart sunk. He'd left without even telling her? She knew things weren't left on the best of terms, but to not even say goodbye? She really thought things had changed between them. Maybe she'd just hoped they had. Either way, she hated him for it. But hate is a strong word…

"Come inside, Elena. We should talk."

Stefan pushed open the door for her to make her way inside. She looked around the room admiring it as she did the first time she'd seen it. It was huge, extravagant, and held so much history. She thought of all the people that had come and gone in this house throughout the years. She made her way over to the couch, Stefan sat in the chair opposite her.

"What can I do to make this… us, better?"

Her mind was stuck on Damon. Elena stammered. "N-nothing Stefan. There isn't any one thing that made us the way we are." How could he just leave?

"Of course there is. It's Damon." Her head shot up. Just the mention of his name drove her crazy. "He manipulated you to feel for him, to drive us apart. Don't you see that?"

Elena felt herself getting defensive, "He cared for me. Whether he would admit it or not, I know he did. And there was no manipulation needed for me to feel the same. I do care for him, Stefan. And while I know that's not what you want to hear, and I know it's not fair, I want to be honest with you. We grew close while you were looking for the journal, we were around each other a lot."

"Then why has he left you? Why isn't he here right now, fighting to be with you? He's gone Elena. To be with another woman, might I add."

She had no response.

"He may not want to be with you, but I do Elena. I'm standing right here. I love you and I would do anything to make you happy."

"Damon and I had sex." She blurted out, interrupting his profession of love for her.

The look on his face brought tears to her eyes. It was as though she could physically see his heart breaking. "I'm so sorry Stefan. I didn't mean for it to happen. I never meant to hurt you."

His face suddenly changed. Anger replaced sadness. "What did he do to you? Did he force himself on you? Elena, you need to tell me right now." He moved to kneel in front of her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"No, no! He didn't Stefan. I… I wanted it too." She hung her head.

He was quick to distance himself, disbelief setting in. "You said you loved me. You said it was always going to be me."

"I didn't exactly plan it, nor expect it. I still love you Stefan."

A glint of hope shined in his eyes.

"But I love Damon too." Up until this moment she didn't know if she felt it, and certainly didn't want to admit it if she did. But right then, amidst her confession of the night they'd spent together, it came to her. She couldn't deny it anymore and after everything that had happened, she owed Stefan the truth.

There was a long pause before he spoke. "You can't have both of us Elena."

"And that's why I can't be with either of you. I don't want to be her Stefan. I don't want to be Katherine."

"Damon isn't here! You didn't mean enough to him for him to stay, yet you're going to allow him to interfere with what we have?"

"But that's the thing, whether or not Damon is physically here, I still feel for him, for both of you. And while that love still remains for the two of you, I can't be with you Stefan."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Six months had since passed, and still no sign of Damon. Elena and Stefan had learned to become friends again. Things were awkward, sure. Trying to be friends with a vampire whom you'd been in love with, slept with, shared blood with, and also slept with his brother, makes things a bit difficult. They hadn't recovered the friendship they had before, but they were on the road to getting there. It wasn't meant to be. The longer they acted as friends, the more Elena realized that. The time they'd spent together as a couple, she wouldn't have changed a thing. Stefan was everything she wanted, and at the time, needed. He showed her how to live again. He woke her up from a depression she couldn't pull herself out of. He cared for her, protected her, wanted the best for her, and the bond they shared was unbreakable. They may not be in a relationship, but none of that ever changed. He knew it never would. Whether she was with him or Damon or someone else entirely, it didn't matter. Elena Gilbert was the love of his life and if a day came when she didn't want him around at all, he knew he would be, even if that meant watching from a distance. He would spend every day of her existence in the shadows making sure she was ok.

Elena was happy Stefan and her had managed to get to rock bottom and survive it. She liked spending time at the Salvatore boarding house. Most days they would go there after school and just hang out, do things normal friends would do. They watched movies, listened to music, and Stefan would tell his stories of the past. The mention of Damon would send her heart fluttering, and she knew Stefan could tell. They may be friends, but there was still tension. How could there not be? One thing she did know, the longer Damon had been gone, the more Elena wanted him. She often wondered if he ever thought about her. Even just a moments thought.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She most certainly thought of him. It sent chills down her spine. Lying in bed she found herself envisioning him being there with her; the smirk of his lips, his bright blue eyes, that striking jaw line, the V of his hips. He was perfection. She closed her eyes and her hands began to wander her exposed skin. Elena ran her fingertips along her thighs, savoring in the tingling sensations. Her nipples were hard, straining against the cotton fabric of the bra that was containing them. A soft moan escaped her lips. She pushed her tank top up around her breasts and explored the tan, soft skin of her stomach. A pool of wetness was soaking her purple panties. Her clit was throbbing, anxiously awaiting her fingers to make contact with the small bundle of nerves. She slid her plaid shorts down her legs and rested her hand on top of her fabric-covered sex. She lightly ran her fingertips up and down the cotton that rested against her wet slit. She sat up on her bed to pull off her tank top and lightly dragged her nails over her hard pink nipples eliciting a deep moan. Pinching her breast with her left hand, she used the right to wander back down. She took her time exploring the skin on her way down but instead of teasing herself over the fabric, she needed direct contact. She needed to cum. She did to herself what she hoped Damon would one day do again. Elena slid her hand down and dipped one digit just slightly inside herself, coating the tip of finger with her wet need. She moved her finger up to her clit and at achingly slow pace ran her fingers in circles over the hard bud. Her imagination took over. Damon continued his assault on her clit, flicking at it and rubbing in a sporadic fashion. Her hips bucked off the bed. He inserted one of his fingers into her wet slit and began slowly working it in and out. She took a sharp breath in, "Damon, please" and he soon added a second. He slowly worked her, exploring the walls that surrounded his fingers. He pulled out and she sighed at the loss of contact. Soon after he dipped his thumb in, then returned back to his two fingers. With his thumb he returned his attention back to her clit. A smile spread across her face as he continued to work her both inside and out. His left hand never stopped pinching her nipple and the sharp pain mixed with the smooth satisfaction she was getting below would be her undoing. She could feel herself building up to what she wanted, what she craved. He sped up his work and applied more pressure to her clit. Her breathing became heavy and frantic and her moans, louder. And soon, her walls were clamping down around his fingers. He continued pumping his fingers, refusing to stop until she fully rode out her orgasm. She cried out his name in her release. Elena pulled out her now cum-covered fingers and brought them to her nipples. Spreading the liquid around the sensitive tips, before bringing her fingers to her mouth, tasting what Damon had once tasted. What she hoped he'd one day taste again.


End file.
